A Dark Future
by Major144
Summary: A origin story for Dan Phantom. Danny loses his loved ones. He gets his ghost self separated from his humans self. This unfortunately will lead to a dark future for the world as the once great hero turns into the ultimate evil. Valerie and Dani must protect the Earth from Dan, but with each year Dan becomes stronger and gains new powers. There is little hope left for the future.
1. Chapter 1 Test and Burgers

A Dark Future  
Chapter 1 Tests and Burgers  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters. This is just a story for fun.

Danny Fention was surrounded by books starring at the practice paper for the C.A.T studying it very closely. He taped the paper with his pencil for a moment, then drops his head into his hands despairingly. His older sister Jazz came up behind him, peering over his shoulder with both hands on the back of his chair. None of the bubbles have been filled in. She frowns quizzically. Smiling a little, Danny lowers his hand to mark his first answer as A.

"Ah-" Began Jazz.

Danny looks back and she covers her mouth. Frowning and sweating a little, Danny starts to mark B.

"Bu-" Said Jazz

[Danny lifts his pencil, then drops his hand.]

Jazz: Hnnn-

Danny flung his hands in the air, making Jazz flinch back!

OK! I get it! You're brilliant, I'm stupid, and I'll never be able to get as high a score as you." said Danny as he looked down at his empty sample answer sheet So far I'm not even qualified to scrape the grease off the Nasty Grill." As he flicked his pencil.

Man he wished a ghost would show up so he could take his frustration out on it. At least that was something he was good at.

Jazz looked downcast.

"All I want is for you to succeed, Danny. And doing well on this test can help." She said.

Danny put his head on one hand and glares flatly as she takes on a lecturing tone.

"There are three things I've learned in life" Said Jazz.

Danny and Jazz together: "Study hard, do your best, and -" Said Danny and Jazz together.

Jazz saw something fly into the kitchen.

"DUCK!" She shouted.

Danny stared at her confused, then he felt something hit him in the back of of his head and throw him for a loop. He let out a shout of pain and rubbed his head. He looked down at the table and saw a high-tech metal boomerang lying on the table. He picked it up.

"A boomerang?" He said in confusion.

Danny's parents Jack and Maddie come running in. Still rubbing his head, Danny flings the boomerang off through the living room doorway.

"I call it the Boooooomerang! It locks in on a ghost's unique ectosignature and seeks it out wherever it goes!" Said Jack proudly.

The Booomerang spinning through the living room, and it whacks Danny in the head again. Maddie catches it, frowning down at the device.

"Although why it's keyed into Danny is way beyond me." Said Maddie as she looked at the device confused.

"What's that, Dan? One of those stupid C.A.T. tests? I failed that and I didn't turn out to be a cat." Said Jack looking proud.

Jack and Maddie trot out of the room. Clenching his fits and growling, Danny glares at the sample sheet.

"Oh, I give up!" Shouted as he pushed the test and a books off the table.

Jazz sneezed. Neither of them noticed two ghost enter the kitchen by fazing through the floor. They were the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady. Danny's ghost sense went off]

"A ghost? Here?" He asked as he jumped out of the chair and faced Jazz. "Now get out of my room!" He shouted trying to get her out of the kitchen

"We're in the kitchen." Said Jazz. She looked behind Danny and saw Box Ghost and Lunch Lady glaring at him. "But if that's your attitude, I don't wanna see you - or anything you might do in here in the next several minutes!" She said as she walked off.

"What's with her?" Said Danny as he turned around and saw Box Ghost and Lunch Lady making him flinch and go ghost. "More importantly, what's with you this odd couple?"

"Beware the power of our boxed meal lunch!" Shouted Box Ghost.

"Our love is unbeatable! You will dine on it and our furry!" Shouted Lunch Lady.

"Um, ew." Said Danny making a sick face.

This angered the two ghost they shot their hands in the air summoning boxes and food to their bodies forming a couple of suits of armor around themselves.

"Beware! We will be delivering your doom!" Shouted Box Ghost.

Danny crouches down then sprung up and tackled the two ghost right out of their armor, going intangible to throw them all out of FentonWorks and went soaring through the sky.

Meanwhile at Nasty Burger. Lancer, had a that contained the answers to the C.A.T. test in a briefcase cuffed to his wrist. He was sitting down at one of the outdoor tables with a burger, fries, and cup of coffee. He looks up as Sam and Tucker approach his table.

"Shouldn't you slackers be studying for the C.A.T.s?" Asked Lancer.

"I've already studied." Said Tucker.

"I'm sure we'll do fine." Said Sam.

"The test answers in this briefcase may indicate otherwise. Enjoy your Nasty Burgers while you're still on this side of the counter. Hahahaha!" Said Lancer as he stood up.

Tucker and Sam looked unimpressed. Lancer's burger suddenly began to glow, then smears him in the face as it goes flying off.

"Fast Food Nation!" Shouted a panicked Lancer.

All around the restaurant, people gasp as their food levitates off their trays and goes zooming out the door. Above the Nasty Burger, the Lunch Lady floated in the air with Box Ghost by her side as she summoned the food to use as projectiles against Danny.

"Prepare to taste defeat and feast on my empty calories of doooooom!" She shouted as she flung the food at Danny.

Danny simply went intangible and it all the food flew harmlessly through him.

"Oh, come on! With all the times you fought me, do I really need to tell you how this ends." Said Danny.

Box Ghost charged forward and brought both fists down on Danny's head, knocking him out of the air. Danny went intangibly as he fell through the roof of the Nasty Burger, he lands spread-eagled on a table. The people inside scream and run out. Tucker and Sam look on. Inside, Danny gets up and faces off against Box Ghost and Lunch Lady, who has followed him in. Behind the counter we two employees were considering bailing their post.

"Let's get out of here!" Shouted one employee

"No! You can't leave!" Said Irving as he put his hands on his hips. "As a duly deputized Nastronaut, you took an oath to protect the Nasty Sauce from overheating at all costs." He said as he pointed to two tall vats.

A small dial on the side with a color warning scale has its needle in the green.

"At minimum wage? I don't think so!" Shouted one employee.

The two employees run out the back door.

"You can kiss Employee of the Month goodbye!" Shouted Irving.

Danny flew up over the two vats.

"That's right! He said at the assembly if this stuff gets too hot, kaboom!" He said remembering what Irving had said earlier that day.

He looks over at the condiment station, where there is a box of multicolored Nasty Sauce packets. He picks up two.

"Prepare for -" Began Lunch Lady, but was cut off as Nasty Packet flew and stuck to hers and Box Ghost heads.

"Hey, creepy couple!" Shouted Danny as he raised his hands and fired a couple of focused beams from his fingers stringing the Nasty Packet. "BEWARE!"

The Nasty Sauce packet swelled up then exploded, kicking Danny through the wall and blowing the top off the Nasty Burger. Outside, a crowd of people looked on, Lancer in front. He raises his briefcase to shield his face from the flying debris, as a sauce-splattered Danny falls through it, intangible, to land next to Sam and Tucker. Irving stumbles through the front door. Lancer lowers his briefcase.

"Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance! Run!" Shouted Lancer.

The crowd scattered except for Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Danny was in his human form getting off the ground.

"What was that about?" Asked Tucker.

"Oh apparently Box Ghost and Lunch Lady are now a couple." Said Danny.

"Yikes!" Said Sam and Tucker.

"It's more of a ew." Said Danny as he felt something stuck to his back.

He reached behind himself and peeled it away. Danny looked at the paper and starred at it. A look of surprise and excitement crossed his face.

"Oh my gosh. The answers to the C.A.T.s!" He exclaimed happily. "Hello great future!" He shouted joyfully.

"You're not actually thinking of peeking at the answers, are you?" Asked Tucker.

"Of course I am. Aren't you?" Said Danny.

Sam and Tucker didn't answer. The three of them walked home as Danny looked at the answers. None of them noticed that the remains of a still functional grill had landed next to the Nasty Sauce vats. The grill emitted heat which caused the dial on the vats to slowly start heading towards the red.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Confrontation

A Dark Future  
Chapter 2 Confrontation  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters. This is just a story for fun.

At Casper High. Danny, Sam, and Tucker are walking down the hall.

"So, are you going to return the test answers or not?" Asked Sam.

"I will! I will. I'm just...waiting for the right moment." Said Danny defensively.

"Like, maybe, after the test?" Asked Tucker.

Danny frowned at him.

Tucker: "Yeah, you're right. You're not thinking about cheating on a test that you're convinced will determine your future." Said Tuck a little sarcastically as they passed by the teacher's lounge.

The door to the teacher's lounge opened, and Lancer looked after the three students quizzically. Shutting the door again, he went to the sofa and set the briefcase down on the coffee table. He pulled out a key and unlocked the briefcase, and gasped in shock finding it empty. He needed to go investigate this. He decided to speak with Jazz about it. He went searching for her.

Jazz was in the gym talking to a group of girls.

"So, it's a choice between Harvard, Yale, and Stanford, and I can't make up my mind!" Said Jazz.

The girls all turn and walk away, and Jazz's smile drops.

"So...see you after school? No?" Asked Jazz

Lancer came in and walked up to Jazz.

"Ms. Fenton, may I speak with you after school?" Said Lancer looking sternly.

Jazz looked alarmed.

At FentonWorks Danny was hanging in his room with Sam and Tucker. The trio were sitting in a circle on the floor. Tucker was playing with his PDA.

"I can't wait for the next generation PDA. It's going to be so cool." Said Tucker.

"Yeah, I can't wait for the future." Said Sam

"Well, speaking of the future, I think it's time I started preparing for mine." Said Danny as he picked up his backpack and stood up.

"You mean cheat." Said Sam with disapproval.

"I didn't say cheat." Said Danny.

"You didn't say not cheat." Said Tucker.

"Guys, come on. I'd love to have spent the last month studying, but I was fighting ghosts! Besides, if you two think this test is so meaningless, why do you even care if I cheat? Why shouldn't I open this up and study the answers, huh?" Said Danny as he pulled out the answer packet and holding it up

Sam and Tucker just looked at one another.

"No answer? Well that's all the answer I need. Said Danny as he put the packet on his dresser.

He looks down at the packet, hesitantly.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Asked Tucker as he looked at Sam.

"I'm his friend, not his mom. If he wants to cheat, he can cheat. Said Sam as she gave Danny a dirty look.

Danny was still hesitating. Finally he went for the seal and peeled it up and started looking over the answers.

At Casper High Lancer was talking with Jazz.

"So you're saying Danny stole the C.A.T. test answers? But how?" Asked Jazz.

"I don't know. Unless your brother suddenly gained the ability to turn invisible and reach through solid objects? Said Lancer as he held up the empty briefcase

"But Mr. Lancer, you still have no proof Danny took the test answers." Said Jazz as she cringed a little.

"Fair enough. He has up until the test to return the answers. But if he cheats, I won't just fail him. I'll destroy his future." Said Lancer as he walked off.

Jazz took a deep breath. She knew about Danny's powers and that he would have the ability to easily steal the test answers. It just didn't seem like something Danny would do. She traveled to her home and went inside. She didn't see Danny or anyone else at home. She saw Danny's backpack laying on the kitchen counter. She went over and opened it up. To her surprise she found the test answers.

"Danny's a cheater!" Sobbed Jazz.

She had to confront him about this. She went into her call and went searching for him. She drove my the remains of the Nasty Burger and found Sam and Tucker hanging around. Danny was no where in sight.

"Hey Sam. Hey Tucker." Said Jazz as she got out of her car.

Sam and Tucker watched as she approached them.

"You got a second? Let me answer that for you. Yes, you do. I know Danny stole the answers to the C.A.T. That he's going to cheat!" Said Jazz as she pointed a finger.

"Actually, Danny wasn't going to-" Began Sam.

Jazz held up her hand and stopped her.

"Sam, enough. I know more than you think I do. A lot more. So I suggest when you see Danny, you tell him I wanna talk to him. Tonight! Because if I don't, I will be talking to our parents and Mr. Lancer tomorrow." Said Jazz as she walked off.

"Lancer knows Danny has the answers?" Asked Sam in shock.

"Oh, man, is he in trouble." Said Tucker.

Danny was in his ghost form when he returned home at sunset to his room. He had been out on patrol. He transformed into his human self. He looked at a mirror and smiled at his reflection the future was looking good. Suddenly Jazz came into his room looking mad as she carried Danny's backpack.

"Hey Jazz. What do you want? I'm kind of busy." Said Danny.

"Yeah, busy cheating! Lancer was right, you did steal the answers! Don't you understand?" Said Jazz as she pulled the answer sheet out of the bag.

Danny felt angry and surprised.

"What that'll destroy my future! It'll happen if I fail the test, but with the answer sheet my future will be secured!" Shouted Danny angrily as he grabbed his backpack and the answer sheet away from Jazz.

Jazz looked downcast.

"Danny, I know all of it. About everything. That you're part ghost. That you're always doing the right thing with your powers. Until now." Said Jazz.

"You knew?" Said Danny in surprise.

"I know. And I've been covering for you with Mom and Dad because I'm proud of you, and the good that you do. But not anymore." Said Jazz.

Danny felt his anger boil.

"Oh I do one little bad thing and your on my case! I've been fighting evil ghost and crazed ghost hunters, while keeping my secret from mom and dad! I've done nothing, but good with these powers! I've rescued so many people without even asking for anything in return! I got the answer sheet by accident by fighting some evil ghost! Maybe this is for the best. I'm not using my powers to rob banks or anything! Cut me some slack!" Shouted Danny his voice felled to the brim with rage.

Jazz was completely taken aback from Danny's outburst. She felt herself go light headed. She fell onto Danny's bed and fainted.

Danny felt his rage subside as he starred in shock at Jazz. He felt guilty about making her faint. He turned into his ghost form and carried Jazz into her room and carefully placed her in her bed. He transformed into his human self.

"I'm...sorry Jazz. But I have...to do this. You have your...talents and I have mine. I'm just trying...to make the best of them. If I have to do one bad deed to succeed in life and prevent myself from doing a dead end job at the Nasty Burger or from turning to a life of crime it will all be worth it. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me." Said Danny as he left Jazz's room.

At the Nasty Burger the dial on the sauce vat was in the orange.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Death

A Dark Future  
Chapter 3 Death  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters. This is just a story for fun.

Jazz woke the next morning to find herself in her room. She then remembered last night. She had to find Danny and stop him! She raced down stairs to the kitchen. She found her mom and dad there.

"Oh hey Jazz. Danny said you fell asleep, while your were helping him study and that he tucked you in." Said Maddie.

"Where is Danny?' Asked Jazz.

"Oh he woke up bright and early to make sure nothing happened to make him late for the big test!" Said Jack.

Jazz looked at the clock. It was already to late to stop Danny from cheating. Jazz hung her head in defeat and headed back upstairs and started crying.

At Casper High everybody was taking the C.A.T. test. Lancer walked down the aisles as students scribble out their test answers. Danny looked up as Lancer went by him, he looked down at his test sheet. He carefully took out answer key from under his desk, then randomly starts filling in the correct answers. His friends saw him do this. Tucker looks shocked, and Sam despondent.

"Danny, don't! If you get caught cheating on the test you'll-" Tucker began to whisper, but Sam shushed him.

"Shhh!" Shushed Sam.

"Mr. Foley, Mr. Fenton. Is there a problem?" Asked Lancer.

"Uh...No problem at all." Said Danny.

About an hour and a half latter Danny walked up to Lancer's desk and slapped his C.A.T. answer sheet down on teacher's desk, smirking slightly.

"Finished already, Mr. Fenton?" Asked Lancer flatly.

"Is that a problem?" Asked Danny.

"How should I know? I don't have all the answers. Do you?" Asked Lancer as he starred at Danny with a look of challenge in his eyes.

Danny just starred back smirking. He finally stepped away, tossing one last challenging glance over his shoulder at the door. Lancer just sighed. He had given the boy a change to come clean and he didn't. He reached for his cell phone and dials 555-1221 for FentonWorks. It rang once.

"Mrs. Fenton? It's Mr. Lancer. Could you meet me at the Nasty Burger at say, 5 o'clock." Said Lancer as he looked out the window and saw Danny walking across the school lawn. " And bring Danny."

Danny walked home feeling good about the future. He had answered all the questions right and Lancer didn't have a clue had Danny had the answer sheet or how he ended up with the it. Jazz couldn't tell anyone about his ghost powers, so his secret was secured. As Danny got home he saw both his parents looking sternly at him.

"Um..hey." Greeted Danny.

"I just got a call from Mr. Lancer saying he wants to meet with us about something urgent at the Nasty Burger." Said Maddie.

"Until hen go wait in your room young man." Said Jack.

Danny lowered his head and walked upstairs. He saw Jazz peck out of her room with a sad look on her eyes.

"Danny-" She began to say, but Danny just ignored her and went into his room.

He picked up his cellphone and called Sam and Tucker.

"Hey what's up?" Asked Sam.

"I think...I got...caught..cheating." Said Danny.

"I warned you not to cheat." Said Tucker.

"Lancer...wants to meet with..me and my parents at 5 at the Nasty Burger." Said Danny.

"Hey. Will be there for you." Said Sam.

"Yeah we got your back." Said Tucker.

"Thanks guys." Said Danny as he hung up.

He walked to his window and starred at the sky. He consider going ghost to fly away and get away from it all. To avoid the shame. He shook his head. No he had made the choice to cheat. He was going to take responsibility for his actions.

When the time came around the family loaded up into the Fenton RV and headed to the Nasty Burger. They found Lancer waiting out front with a briefcase.

"Mr. Lancer sounded urgent on the phone. Danny, is something wrong?" Asked

Danny said nothing. Sam just put a hand on his shoulder.

In the wreck of the Nasty Burger, the tank's dial indicator needle was almost to the red.

The Fenton's got out of the RV and approached Lancer.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Jazz, and Daniel, this is the Nasty Burger. When people fail, this is where they end up- whether they fail because they don't study, or because they cheat. Said Lancer as he held up Danny's test.

Jack and Maddie gasped.

"Danny! Is this true?" Said Jack.

"Did you cheat?" Asked Maddie.

Danny just looked at the ground in shame consider of going intangible and just sinking into the ground and never coming back up.

"Wait it's not completely Danny's fault." Called Sam as she and Tucker showed up and walked up to the group.

"It's not?" Asked Lancer.

"Yeah. It's like this-" Began Tucker, but who was stopped by Danny who raised a hand.

"I appreciate what you guys are doing, but I'm going to tell them everything." Said Danny with a sad little smile.

Everybody just looked at Danny.

"Can I just have a minute to myself?" Asked Danny.

"Fine, but make it quick." Said Lancer.

Danny walked up to the RV, leaned his head against and took a couple of deep breaths. He was going to reveal everything about his powers, and what he had been doing with them. At that moment the tank's dial was in the red. It bucked and started expanding. Danny faced everyone and started to walk towards them.

"You...see everyone in part gho-" Began Danny as he started transforming into his ghost self.

There was a loud nose from the Nasty Burger and everybody turned missing Danny's transformation. The tank exploded into a a giant fiery explosion! Danny watched in horror as his friends and family were consumed in a fiery explosion! The explosion hit Danny as he completed his transformation. He was sent flying through the air and landed several yards away. Danny felt dizzy as he laid on the ground. He transformed back into his human form. He starred at what little remained of the Nasty Burger and stretched his hand towards it.

"Mom!...Dad!...Jazz!...Tucker!...Sam! No...please let them...be alright!" Begged Danny as he started loosing consciousness.

He heard sirens in the distance as he finally lost consciousness.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Depression and Fate

A Dark Future  
Chapter 4 Depression and Fate  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters. This is just a story for fun.

Danny woke up and found himself in a hospital bed. He was confused at first, but then the memory of the Nasty Burger explosion flashed through his mind. A wave of panic took control of his body. He struggled to get out of bed his body feeling sore all over. A nurse saw him and hurried off. She came back with a man wearing a suit. The man walked up and sat next to Danny's bed.

"Hello there...Danny I'm officer Johnson. I'm looking into what happened at the Nasty Burger. Your...lucky...to be alive. It was touch and go...for a few hours." Said the man.

"I don't feel very lucky." Muttered Danny. Then the memory of his friends and family rushed through his head. "Were there...any other...survivors?" Asked Danny hopefully.

Johnson bowed his head sadly.

"I'm sorry...but there were no other survivors. If it's any consolation they didn't feel a thing when it happened." Said Johnson.

"Can...you...leave..and...let me be alone?" Said Danny his voice barely above a whisper.

Johnson nodded and left the room. Danny broke down in tears at the loss of his friends and family. He remembered Jazz's warning about destroying his future. If only he had listened then none of this would have happened! Danny thought back to how the Nasty Burger had gotten the way it was. He remembered fighting Box Ghost and Lunch Lady at the Nasty Burger, before ending up with the answer sheet and that lead to the explosion that took everyone he cared about away from him. Danny clinched his fist. It was because of his powers that lead to him never having a change to study and he ended up taking the answer sheet by accident. He curled up into a ball sobbing just wishing the pain and his powers to be gone.

In a mansion far away Vlad Masters was drinking coffee and watching the news. The breaking news caught his attention and he nearly chocked on his coffee. The news talked about the explosion at the Nasty Burger that claimed the lives of Jack, Maddie, Lancer, Tucker, and Sam. The news then talked about how Danny was the only survivor. Vlad actually felt himself feeling sorry for his enemy. He picked up an old framed picture of a young teenage Vlad, Jack, and Maddie smiling tougher in colleague. It was taken before the lab accident that gave Vlad his ghost powers. He just couldn't believe that both of them were dead now. He then though about the horror and pain Danny must be going through.

"Jack. Maddie. I know we haven't gotten along with one another over the years, but I vow to watch over and take care of your son." Said Vlad.

In the weeks that followed a couple of memorial statue to honor the people, who lost their lives in the Nasty Burger explosion. Danny was there to see the unveiling of the statues. Danny just looked sadly at the statues. Valerie walked up to Danny and gave him a small hug. A few tears fell from her eyes.

"Danny...I'm so sorry. I can only...imagine what...your feeling. Your family,...Tucker, and...Sam they were...all good...people. I just...can't believe there gone! Just no if you need someone to talk to...I'm here." Said Valerie.

Danny smiled slightly.

"Thanks Valerie. Your a...good friend." Said Danny.

The two stopped embracing. Danny saw Johnson and walked over to him.

"I have new for you Danny. Your parents friend Vlad Masters had agreed to take you in to live with him." Said Johnson.

"Ok." Said Danny.

He wondered what Vlad was up to. Was he planning some kind of evil scheme? Danny thought about, but didn't care. He no longer cared about thwarting evil schemes. Another thought went through his head perhaps Vlad could help him in some other way. Maybe he could take Danny's ghost powers away.

The next day Danny grabbed his packs, got into a taxi, and traveled to Vlad's mansion. Vlad himself was waiting for Danny. He got out and the taxi drove away. Vlad put a hand on Danny's shoulder and smiled, but after glancing at him Danny just looks dully down at a photo of the Fentons and his friends in front of the FentonWorks. Vlad's face saddened.

"I lost some people, who were important to me to in that accident." Said Vlad.

"I thought you hated my dad?" Said Danny.

"In a way I did, but it was more out of jealousy for Maddie choosing to marry him instead of me. Despite the way I treated him Jack still considered me a good friend. In a way I have some grudging respect for him." Said Vlad sadly.

Danny was slightly taken aback by the sadness in Vlad's voice. He had never seen his enemy so emotional.

"Now lets head inside. I'm sure there's a lot you want to talk about." Said Vlad as he grabbed a couple of Danny's bags.

They went inside the mansion. They sat on a couch and Danny told Vlad the whole story of how he fought some ghost at the Nasty Burger and how he ended up with the answer sheet. He then explained how this latter causing the deaths of his friends and family. Vlad put his hands on Danny's shoulders.

"It's not your fault. Things just got out of control. You couldn't possible see this outcome." Said Vlad.

"But it is my fault! If I didn't have these powers I would have studied and I would have never gotten that answer sheet! I caused them to die! It was my selfish actions that lead to their deaths! I just wish I didn't have these powers anymore!" Said Danny in frustration.

Vlad thought for a moment.

"You know. I just might have something that can remove your ghost powers, however it will be painful. Do you really wish for your powers to be removed?" Said Vlad.

Danny thought about this before nodding his head.

"Yes I want my powers removed. I don't want them to cause me anymore pain." Said Danny.

"Alright lets head to my lab. We have some surgery that needs to be done." Said Vlad.

They stood up from the couch and headed towards the lab. When they reached the lab Vlad put on medical apron and face mask. he then put Danny in a large machine, hooked him up to a breathing apparatus and a beeping heart monitor. Danny fell into unconsciousness. Vlad put on some Ghost Gauntlets and faced Danny.

"Lets begin." Said Vlad as the Gauntlets glowed purple.

Razor claws spring out of the Gauntlets. He stuck both Gauntlets into Danny's torso, closing his eyes and turning his face away, sweating with effort. Finally he pulled out a smoking, transparent form of Danny Phantom, and stared up at it, wide-eyed. Phantom's eyes go suddenly went wide and he rips the Gauntlets out, leaving green gashes in his chest and throwing Vlad into the wall, the Gauntlets falling off. Vlad looked up to see a furious Phantom with both fists glowing.

Phantom looked around the room confused. He saw Danny lying in the machine unconscious and Vlad lying on the ground before him. Phantom had no idea how he ended up outside Danny, but he saw Vlad as a threat. Phantom felt good be free and his going to take down Vlad. His eyes landed on the Gauntlets. Grinning maniacally, Phantom dons the Gauntlets, picked up Vlad by the shirt, and ripped his ghost and human halves apart, flinging the respective sides into opposite walls. Phantom decided to take out Vlad's ghost half. He was going to possess it and throw it into the ghost portal nearby.

He dropped the the Gauntlets and went intangible, Phantom flew into Plasmius, who opens blazing green eyes and crackles with energy, then started to take Phantom's form. Phantom's eyes opened, glowing solid green. He screams as his face began to crack, skin turning light green and white hair blazing into fire. Rings of energy ripple out around him. Below, Vlad cowered in terror at the new ghost that had been created. There was a groaning sound nearby and Phantom saw Danny getting out of the machine Vlad had him hooked up to for the operation. Phantom headed towards him. Danny glanced sideways and saw Phantom. He screamed, fell to his back and started backpedalling in fear.

Phantom grinned wickedly. He was enjoying every bit of fear from Danny. It was new to him and he was enjoying it.

Vlad just starred at the Phantom as it approached Danny. Danny's ghost half was acting very strange. Then it hit him. Phantom had been corrupted by merging with Vlad's own ghost half. Vlad starred in shock at this revelation.

"Who...are you?!" Screamed a freaked out Danny.

"What you don't recognize me? I'm your ghost half! I've had a makeover and I realize I don't need you anymore." Said Phantom as he lunged towards Danny laughing crazily.

Danny raised his hands to defend himself, but it did no good. Phantom fired a burst of green energy at Danny! The poor boy screamed in agonizing pain as his body was burned. Phantom laughed like a madman as he tortured poor Danny. With a final burst of energy Danny was destroyed and killed! With that done Phantom tilted his head back and laughed!

"No more human emotions! Now it's time to bring this house down!" Said Phantom as he released a enormous energy wave from his body.

The mansion shudder before exploded! Danny flew out of the explosion laughing insanely as he flew into the sky.

In wreckage of the mansion Vlad crawled out from beneath a heavy lab table. He stumbled to his feet a mess and of his legs filled messed up. He looked around at his destroyed mansion in disbelief. There was a twisted sick irony in this. In Vlad's attempt to help Danny had made things worse and had created a monstrosity. He bowed his head.

"Jack. Maddie. I failed you both horrible, but I will figure out some way to stop what he has become." Said Vlad as he stumbled a few feet.

He pulled out his cellphone to call for transportation. Vlad had a feeling that things were only going to get worse. He had to find a couple of people first, who might stand a change against Phantom.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Recruitment

A Dark Future  
Chapter 5 Recruiting  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters. This is just a story for fun.

Phantom flew through the sky laughing! He had never felt so free before. No more human emotions to get in the way or weigh him down. He could choose to do whatever he wanted with no guilt or consequences. He saw a rock ledge and landed on it. He looked around at his surrounds. He smiled evilly and let out a burst of green energy setting a bunch of tree on fire and sending forest animals running for their lives! Phantom laughed evilly and walked over to a nearby river to look at his reflection. He admired his new look. He barely resembled his old humans self and he liked it that way.

"I need a new name to go with my look." Thought Phantom as he scratched his chin.

His eyes landed on the D in the center of his chest. He wanted a D name to go with his look. He bent over and blasted the name Danny into the muddy bank with one finger. He studied it for a little. He raised his foot and wiped out the n and the y out leaving only Dan. Phantom smiled in approval.

"From now on I shall be known as Dan Phantom." Declared Dan.

He walked up to a tree and sat under it. He decided he was going to rest before going to Amity Park. He wanted to be well rested before he made his grand return and tear down everything he once stood for. Oh what fun that was going to be.

In Amity Park a bus pulled into town and a young girl who looked about twelve got out. She wore a blue hoodie and shoes, along with red shorts and a red beanie. She carried a blue backpack on her back. Her name was Danielle or just Dani for short. Dani was a genetic clone created by Vlad from Danny's DNA. She had once worked with Vlad to capture Danny, but Danny had showed her how evil and selfish Vlad was. Now she was free of Vlad and traveling around the country.

She had recently read a news article talking about the incident at the Nasty Burger. She had quickly traveled back to Amity Park using conventional means as to not attract attention to herself. She was here to support her cousin. She was walking down the street, when the door to a flower shop opened up and a man walked out with his back facing her. Dani felt her body tense up as she recognized the man. It was Vlad!

"I have no idea what your up to Vlad, but it can't be good. Time for a little surprise attack." Said Dani to herself as she ran into a nearby alley and went ghost.

She went intangible and followed Vlad keeping her distance. For some weird reason Vlad was walking slowly and he didn't seem to be able to sense her. Oh well she would use it to her advantage. When Vlad approached the mouth of a alleyway Dani made her move. She flew forward, grabbed Vlad, and dragged him into the alley. She slammed him against the back wall of the alley.

"Hello Vlad." Said Dani.

Vlad looked at Dani in surprise then a thin smile crossed his face.

"Hello Dani. Are you here to visit the memorial and drop off some flowers?" Said Vlad.

Dani looked down to see a bundle of flowers lying next to Vlad alongside a black cane. She backed up a little. Vlad picked up the flowers and cane. He stumbled to his feet with some effort.

"What's your game Vlad? Are you trying to get Danny on your side or something?" Demanded Dani as she got into a fighting stance.

"I can assure you none of those are my intent. I'm simply here to pay my respects to the deceased." Said Vlad as he dusted himself off. "It's good to see agin Dani. Would you care to join me? I have some important things I need to discuss with you."

Dani hesitated for a second not sure to trust Vlad. Then she got a close look at his face. Vlad looked a little haggard there was a great sadness in his eyes. He looked like he had witnessed a horrible event that had aged him by several years.

"I will join you." Said Dani as she turned back into her human form.

"Thank you." Said Vlad.

The two of them walked out of the alley. Vlad using his cane to support him as he walked.

"So how is Danny taking this?" Asked Dani.

Vlad bowed his head down.

"I'm afraid Danny isn't taking this very well and due to a long lust of circumstances he has changed for the worst." Said Vlad.

"What do you mean?" Asked Dani.

"I explain in a moment, but first I want to tell you something." Said Vlad.

Dani starred at him.

"I...just want to say...I'm sorry for all the bad stuff I did to you. I was a terrible father. I...was so focused on creating...a perfect son...that I didn't realize that...I already had a perfect child. You were perfect and I was...so blinded by my own greed that I didn't...realize it until to latter. Please forgive me." Said Vlad.

Dani was take aback by Vlad's words. The words he spoke were indeed sincere. She looked into his eyes and found out he meant every word. This certainly wasn't the same egotistic Vlad she remembered. Something drastic had happened to change him.

"I forgive you." Said Dani.

A warm smile crossed Vlad's face.

"Thank you." He said.

To Vlad those simply words of forgiveness had lifted a huge weight from his back. It felt good to atone for a past crime. The two of them walked on not talking for several minutes until Dani broke the silence.

"Please tell me what's happened to Danny." She said.

Vlad motioned to a nearby park bench and they sat down. He then explained everything to Dani up until the incident at his mansion. Dani was completely in shock.

"Danny's human half is dead and his ghost half yanked your ghost half out and fused with it." She said in disbelief.

"It's all true." Said Vlad sadly as be stood up.

Dani stood up and the two of them continued walking to the memorial.

"I'm afraid your cousin is no longer the ghost you know. His been corrupted and he has lost his morals. I came here to recruit someone to help stop him." Said Vlad.

"Who?" Asked Dani.

Vlad pointed ahead at the memorial. Dani saw Valerie at the statue putting some flowers before it. Vlad walked up besides her and out his flowers before it. Valerie looked at Vlad and glared at him.

"Here to try and manipulate me agin?" She asked angrily.

"No, I'm here to mourn and to ask you for your help." Said Vlad.

Dani walked up to them. Valerie looked surprised to see Dani then smiled.  
"Hey Dani." Said Valerie.

"Hey long time no see. You need to hear what Vlad had to say." Said Dani.

Valerie turned to Vlad.

"Alright talk." She said.

Vlad took a deep breath and started talking.

"Danny Phantom's fight at the Nasty Burger accidentally caused it to explode a few days latter killing the Fentons, Sam, and Tucker." Said Vlad.

Valerie let out a gasp. Vlad continued on.

"Phantom came to me, while I was watching over Danny Fenton. Phantom told me what happened and begged me to remove his human like emotions. I took Phantom down to my lab and put on some gauntlets to remove his human emotions. Danny was down there with us watching. When I removed his human emotions Phantom knocked me over and took the gauntlets. He then yanked my ghost half out of me and started to merge with it. My evil side mixed with Phantom's and overwhelmed him. Phantom's appearance and personality changed completely! He then saw Danny and brutally killed him. Phantom blew up my mansion and I barely survived." Said Vlad.

"Phantom...killed...Danny." Valerie said her voice barely above a whisper a few tears leaked from her eye.

"He did. I came here to try and stop him from hurting anyone else and to ask for your help." Said Vlad.

"Alright...I'll help. I...want to avenge Danny." Said Valerie with a determined look in her eye.

"Good. Go grab your gear and meet us at FentonWorks." Said Vlad.

Valerie nodded and walked off. Vlad and Dani also started to walk away.

"Why didn't you tell her that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were the same person?" Asked Dani.

"Valerie was a close friend with Danny Fenton and a some what ally to Danny Phantom. I didn't tell her that they were the same person because I don't want her to feel betrayed by not knowing Danny's secret." Explained Vlad.

The two of them reached FentonWorks. Vlad pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. The two of them went inside and made their way to the lab.

"What's your plan?" Asked Dani.

"We will either have to destroy Phantom or we will lure him here and throw him into the ghost portal." Said Vlad indicating the all the equipment and the ghost portal.

"I don't feel right about doing this. Danny's still my cousin. Maybe I can talk some sense into him." Said Dani.

Vlad smiled a little.

"Your a good kid Dani. You may try your method, but if things don't work out destroying Danny or throwing him into the ghost portal are our only options left." Said Vlad.

"It just crazy that all of this happened." Said Dani.

"I know. If Danny's human half was here he would want us to stop his ghost half by any means. You go rest Dani I'm going to look and see what we could use." Said Vlad.

"Ok." Said Dani as she left the room.

Vlad looked back at all the equipment. He had a monster that need to be stop. He had help created it and now he was going to help stop it.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Battle Reunion

A Dark Future  
Chapter 6 Battle Reunion  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters. This is just a story for fun.

Valerie showed up at FentonWorks with her father Damon. They all met in the lab to discuss strategy.

"Thank you all for gathering here. As you may or may not know the ghost hero Danny Phantom as gone evil. He is a threat that we must either destroy or banish to the Ghost Zone." Said Vlad.

Damon stood up.

"Normally I would be against my daughter ghost hunting, but seeing as the Fentons are gone and that the guy who who normally deals with these kinds of situations is now the problem, I suppose there's no choice." Said Damon as looked at Valerie and the at Dani. "Why is there a child here?" He asked.

"I'm part ghost." Said Dani as she transformed into her ghost self.

Damon looked at Dani in amazement. Vlad smiled briefly and walked over to the weapons rack picking up various weapons and handing them to Valerie.

"One of our best courses of action is to send Danny Phantom to the Ghost Zone. This large laser here is called the Portable Ghost Portal. It will send Phantom to the Ghost Zone." Explained Vlad.

Valerie carefully took the gun. Just then the Ghost Detector alarm went off. Vlad and Damon rushed to the controls.

"It's him." Said Vlad.

"His coming in from the North." Said Damon.

Valerie suited up in her gear and jumped aboard her flying board.

"Be careful." Said Damon.

"I will." Said Valerie.

She and Dani flew out of the lab and headed North.

"Hey Valerie let me go at Danny first. Maybe I can talk some sense into him." Said Dani as they flew.

Valerie thought about saying no, but she saw the look on Dani's face begging her to let her try.

"A,right you can try to talk some sense into your cousin, but if things don't work out get out of there." Said Valerie.

"Ok. Thanks by the way." Said Dani with a little smile.

Valerie smiled back underneath her mask. The two continued to fly North.

Dan Phantom flew into town above the sky. He looked down at all the people minding their own business. He couldn't believe he used to care for their well being. It was going to fell so good to pierce their hearts with absolute fear.

"Time to make a grand entrance." He said with a evil smile.

He made himself intangible and flew to the ground releasing beams of energy from his hands. The beams struck cars and buildings setting them on fire. People ran and screamed for their lives. Dan laughed like a madman as he landed in the center of the street.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hello Amity Park! Guess whose back in town?" Said Dan as he made himself visible.

At first all the people couldn't see him because of the smoke from the derby. Then it started clearing up. The people first saw the familiar Black and white costume with the D in the center of the chest. Then they saw Dan's face. It was like something from a nightmare. His skin was green, he ad red eyes, a forked tongue, and white hair made out of flames. The people screamed and shook with fear.

"That's right world! It is I Danny Phantom, but from this day you will refer to me as Dan Phantom! I've just realized I've wasted my time and powers protecting and saving all of you. Now I'm going to take my sweet time destroying everything you love and cherish. Then I will take all of your lives!" Laughed Dan.

Suddenly red mist exited his nostrils. A ghost was nearby by. Dan became aware of a presence behind him he started to turn around and found himself looking at Dani.

Dani was at first taken aback by Danny's new appearance. It was like she was looking at a young Vlad Plasmius. she saw Vlad's features mixed in with Danny's features. it frightened her a little. On Vlad the features it made him look imposing on Danny it made him look insane. There was a mad murderous look in his eyes. She took a deep breath then started speaking to her cousin.

"Danny it's me Dani. I'm here to help you. Please stop what your doing!" Said Dani.

Dan just smiled at her.

"If it isn't my little clone cousin. Long time no see. I don't need your help." Said Dan.

"Please Danny, your not yourself! Your not thinking straight! Your going against every thing you once stood for! Your becoming a monster!" Pleaded Dani.

"For the record my name is Dan from now on. As for thinking straight, I've never had a clearly mind until I got rid of my human self. No more human emotions! No more worrying about responsibilities! No more holding back! No more secret identity! I'm finally free from those hindrances! If being free makes me a monster so be it!" Said Dan grinning insanely as he started slowly walking towards Dani.

Dani was taken aback from the thing that was once her cousin. It had his voice, but it was full of twisted insanity.

"Danny...please! I don't want to fight you!" Begged Dani as energy appeared in her hands and she took a few startled steps back.

"To bad! I don't care! Killing you is going just as much fun as when I killed my human self!" Laughed Dan as he flew forward at lightning speed and slammed his his fist to Dani's gut sending her flying!

Dani screamed in pain as she flew through the air and smashed into a parked car. She laid in the wreckage. Her limbs felt numb and she hurt all over. She cranked her neck up and saw Dan standing above her leering at her with an insane grin.

"One punch and your down already? How disappointing. Oh well I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream as you DIE!" Laughed Dan as green energy engulfed his right hand. "Poor little Dani alone with no friends or family to come her aid! Oh well you'll soon be seeing a lot of familiar faces!" Said Dan as he prepared to pulverize Dani.

"She's not alone!" Shouted a voice from above.

Dan turned startled to see Valerie racing down the street on her flying board with a large laser in her hands. She fired a beam of purple energy that slammed into Dan's chest and sent the evil ghost flying through a building! Valerie landed next to Dani and helped her up.

"You ok?" Asked Valerie.

"Yeah. I thought I could reason with Danny, but his...completely changed." Said Dani.

"It's alright you tried. Now we have to take him down. You rest here for a little bit. I'll deal with him." Said Valerie as she pulled out a small blaster and flew into the building Dan had smashed through.

Dan laid in a pile of bricks a little dazed. His vision was fuzzy. He became aware of someone standing over him and pointing a blaster at his head. As his vision cleared he recognized Valerie.

"Hello Ghost!" She spat.

Dan just grinned evilly and let out a small laugh.

"Hello Valerie. This certainly brings back some fond memories." Said Dan.

"Shut up!" Shouted Valerie as her finger tightened on the trigger of the blaster. "Tell me is it true you killed Danny Fenton?" She asked.

"Indeed I did and I'd do it agin in a heart beat. His screams of death were such lovely music." Said Dan with a twisted grin.

Valerie took her mask off with her free hand and glared at Dan with eyes full of hate. A few tears tinkled down her face.

"You MONSTER! I'm taking you down once and for all!" Screamed Valerie.

"Uh that look of hate and loss on your face suits you well, but you shouldn't be to angry with me. After I reunited him with all the loved ones he tragically lost." Said Dan.

Moving with super speed he slapped the blaster out of Valerie's hand and slammed a fist into her gut sending her flying into a wall with a thud. Her body slid down limply. Dan casually walked up to her.

"You know I can't believe I once consider you a threat. Your just a nuisance, who I'm going to take great pleasure in killing!" Laughed Dan as he prepared to bring his fist down on Valerie for a killing blow.

"I won't let you!" Cried Dani as she flew through the floor intangible, became tangible, tackled Dan in the midsection, went intangible again and flew though the celling!

Valerie staggered to her feet and pressed a button on her wrist summoning her flying board to her. She hopped on, pulled out Portable Ghost Portal gun and flew to rejoin the battle.

Dani still had Dan in a tackle.

"Let me go you brat!" Roared Dan as he tricked to yank Dani off him.

Dani saw a nearby water tower and had a idea.

"Why don't you cool off!" She shouted blasted Dan with a burst of energy and sent him crashing into the water tower!

The water tower exploded and water went everywhere! Dan staggered out of the wreckage steam coming off of his hair as he glared at Dani with murder in his eyes. He flew up at Dani ready to reap her apart, when he heard a weapon discharge from behind him. He turned to see a burst of green energy flying at him. He quickly dodged it and looked to see Valerie flying at him carry a large weapon that he recognized.

"Oh so you have Portable Ghost Portal gun. You plan to send me to the Ghost Zone. That's very clever. However that won't work on me if you can't hit me with it!" Said Dan as he flew towards Valerie.

Valerie fired the gun again. Dan dodged it and made three clones of himself.

"Can you find the real me!" They all shouted as they charged forward.

Valerie fired and hit one Dan and it disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. It was a fake. She quickly fired a couple of more shots and hit the other two Dans. They both disappeared in a puff of smoke. Valerie freaked out and looked around her trying to find the real Dan.

"Where are you?" She muttered.

"Right under your nose!" Said a voice from below.

Dan shot through the flying board in his intangible form and quickly became tangible. He quickly took Portable Ghost Portal gun from Valerie and crushed it to bits!

"Now that annoying thing is out of the way let us continue." Said Dan.

Valerie quickly pulled out her wrist blasters and fired them hitting Dan in the chest and sending him flying! He landed on a roof with a thud and dusted himself off. Valerie pulled out her ear communicator and called Vlad.

"The Portable Ghost Portal gun was destroyed were going to have to use the portal in the lab." She said.

"Ok will get it ready." Said Vlad.

Valerie flew over to Dani.

"Come on time for plan B." Shouted Valerie.

The two of them started to flying towards FentonWorks. Dan glared at them.

"You cowards get back here! I'm not done with you yet!" He shouted as he took off after them.

As they neared FentonWorks Valerie threw a flash grenade at Dan. It bursted into a brilliant light and blinded him. Dani tacked Dan and head towards FentonWorks. They went intangible and flew into the lab landing with a thud. Valerie flew in through the front door.

In the lab Vlad and Damon were opening up the Ghost Portal. Dan and Dani staggered to their feet. Dan looked around and recognized the place.

"Where it all began." He said as he spotted Vlad and Damon. "We'll if it isn't Mr. Grey and my half father." He said.

"I'm not your father! I'm here to stop you. Your my responsibility." Said Vlad.

"Oh please you and I both know if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. In a way I appreciate you for the extra power and freedom." Said Dan.

"What happen to you wasn't my intention. I was trying to help you." Said Vlad.

Dani sprung to her feet and charged at Dan. The evil ghost caught her by the throat and slammed her into the ground where she laid unmoving.

"You twisted creature!" Shouted Vlad as he pulled out a blaster and started firing.

Dan easily dodged the shots and flew at Vlad. The former villain grabbed his cane and swung with all his might at Dan. The evil ghost easily caught the cane, wrenched it out of Vlad's hands and threw it to the side.

"It's time to die cheesehead!" Said Dan as he tossed Vlad into a wall.

The Ghost Portal finally opened up. Dan briefly glanced at it.

"Trying to banish me to the Ghost Zone. That won't work. I'm here to stay and there's nothing you can do about." Sneered Dan.

Vlad looked horrified at Dan wondering if this was how people saw him, when he had ghost powers. Dan gathered a bunch of energy in his hands for a attack, when he heard a noise that got his attention. He turned to see Valerie flying at him at full speed on her flying board.

"One way ticket to the Ghost Zone coming up!" She shouted as she leaped from the board.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shouted Dan as the board slammed into him and went into the Ghost Portal!

Dan found himself flying through the Ghost Zone. It took him a minute but he managed to pry himself from the board and race to the portal. Just when he was about to reach the portal it vanished!

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU! I WILL FIND A WAY TO GET OUT OF HERE! WHEN I DO YOUR ALL DEAD!" Roared Dan in rage.

In the lab the team let out a sigh of relief.

"We did it." Said Vlad.

"Yeah us." Groaned Dani as she sat up.

For the moment everything was at piece.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Rampaging Ghost

A Dark Future  
Chapter 7 Rampaging Ghost  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters. This is just a story for fun.

The members of the team were patching themselves bandaging themselves up and repairing the damage done to the lab. Vlad looked at his fellow teammates.

"I'm going to my estate in Wisconsin." Said Vlad.

"Why?" Asked Dani.

"I need to make amends for my past crimes and there's just so many memories here." Said Vlad as he looked at a nearby picture frame of a young Vlad, Jack, and Maddie then back at Dani. "You need to have a proper family to care for you. I can't give you that, but these people can." Said Vlad indicating Damon and Valerie.

Dani looked at Vlad sadly then suddenly threw her arms around him and embraced him. Vlad was taken with feelings of joy. Never before had he felt such affection like this. He returned the embrace.

"So this is what it feels like to actual care for someone. I've been a fool all these years." Thought Vlad.

"I'll miss you. You were bad at first, but now I see you do care about people. If it's one good thing that came out of all this mess it's that you became a better person." Said Dani.

"Thank you." Said Vlad as the two stopped hugging.

He walked over to Damon and Valerie. He reached into his pockets and pulled out some keys and a piece of paper.

"I give the keys and the deed to FentonWorks to you." He said handing the items to Damon. "If you need any help or anything just give me a call."

"Thanks." Said Damon.

"One more thing. Can you please take care of Dani for me. She deserves to be with people, who'll take care of her." Said Vlad.

"Will be glad to." Said Valerie.

"Thank you." Said Vlad as he exited the lab.

Vlad walked out of the house and headed to the memorial to say his last goodbyes. He looked up at the statues of Jack and Maddie.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Danny, I'm also sorry for the way I treated you both over the past years. My powers made me blind and arrogant. Jack I'm sorry for blaming you for the incident that gave me my powers. It was an accident. Maddie I forgive you for not choosing me. After all these years I think I'm now starting to realize, why you chose Jack over me. He was the better man and you deserved better then me. I let my pride blind me and get in the way of our friendship. I just wish you were both still alive, so I can tell you this in person. Farewell my friends." Said Vlad as he walked away with a sad smile on his face.

In the Ghost Zone Dan was roaring in absolute rage! He flew around and blasted several floating rocks into pieces. He had been so close to destroying all those, who were a threat to him in his home town only to end up getting knocked into the Ghost Zone and trapped. It was infuriating! He blasted a floating rock the size of a building into pieces! Man he needed someone to hit!

Unbeknownst to Dan Box Ghost just happen to be floating by and saw some of the floating rocks explode. Curious about who was causing it he went to investigate. He saw a familiar black and white outfit. Box Ghost recognized the outfit, but failed to notice the difference the now flaming white hair and and green skin. He approached his enemy from behind.

"Beware I am the Box Ghost!" He shouted weaving his hands in the air.

Dan let out a creepy laugh as he turned to face Box Ghost. Box Ghost eyes nearly popped out in fight as he saw Dan.

"Who...are...you?!" Gasped a freaked out Box Ghost.

"Why Box Ghost, don't you recognize your old enemy?" Asked Dan with mockery.

"Danny...Phantom?" Asked Box Ghost.

"Correct. Your smarter then I give you credit. You may call me Dan Phantom from now on. I'm having a bad day and I really need to work some stress out." Said Dan as glowing green energy appeared in his hands and started moving closer to Box Ghost.

It took Box Ghost a second to horribly realize what was going to happen. He then made a smart decision. He flew away screaming as fast as he could.

"AAAAAAAAA! BEWARE!" He screamed.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Said Dan as he took off after the fleeing ghost.

Box Ghost glanced behind him and saw Dan gaining on him and clumsily fired some energy attacks at him. They either missed or Dan just deflected them. Dan created a rope out of green energy and twirled it like a lasso. He then threw it around Box Ghost and grabbed him.

"I don't want to be packaged!" Wailed Box Ghost.

Dan started twirling the bound ghost above his head a hurled him at a nearby a floating island. Box Ghost smashed into the island and made a creator. Dan looked at a enormous floating rock the size of a football field. He smiled wickedly as he flew up and grabbed it. He started pushing it towards the island Box Ghost was on.

"Special delivery!" Laughed Danny as he hurled the rock at Box Ghost!

Box Ghost looked up and screamed. He got to his feet and flew like mad trying to escape the enormous rock. He just barely got out of the way, when the rock hit and exploded sending Box Ghost tumbling through the Ghost Zone screaming. Dan just laughed and flew after the tumbling ghost.

Box Ghost fell and landed on a island that looked like some kind of desert race way. It was by change that Johnny 13 and his girlfriend Kitty were riding around on Johnny's motorcycle. The two of them went to see, who had landed on their little island. They saw Box Ghost and recognized him.

"What happened to you?" Asked Johnny.

Box Ghost staggered to his feet and looked wildly at the sky.

"BEWEAR! A enemy that we both share has lost his moral wrapping and has released insanity!" Screamed Box Ghost.

Johnny and Kitty just looked at Box Ghost in confusion.

"What?" Asked Kitty.

Before Box Ghost could answer the air was filled with evil laughter. Box Ghost cringed in fright as Johnny and Kitty looked up at the sky and saw Dan.

"We'll it looks like I'm bumping into all kinds of familiar ghost today." Said Dan as he located down to the three ghost.

"Ghost Boy!" Said a shocked Johnny.

"It's Dan Phantom now." Said Dan.

"What happened to you?" Asked Kitty.

"Oh you know puberty, lost my loved ones, and got rid of my humanity. Nothing to major." Said Dan casually.

The three ghost took one look at Dan and all three came up with the same conclusion that he was insane and on a rampage.

"Babe get off the bike. It looks like this punk wants a fight." Said Johnny.

"Be careful." Said Kitty as she jumped off the bike.

"Shadow go!" Shouted Johnny as he summoned his shadow to attack.

The Shadow slammed into Dan and the two of them locked hands and pushed against one another. Dan just laughed and grinned wickedly.

"Hiding behind your shadow again. Ha! Your such a coward!" Laughed Dan as his hands glowed with green fire and set Shadow ablaze!

Shadow screamed as he disappeared back into Johnny, who glared at Dan.

"You think your hot stuff do you? Well try this on for size!" Said Johnny as he revved his bike.

He went into a wheelie and charged forward at Dan. Dan just raised his hands and caught the front tire with his hands. Johnny gave the bike more gas trying to crush Dan. The former hero didn't even budge. Johnny summoned his Shadow to attack Dan from behind. As Shadow charged towards Dan's back Dan created a double ganger that released a great burst of flames at Shadow forcing to disappear and retreat back into Johnny. The double ganger went back into Dan.

"Time to end your little motorcycle fun." Said Dan as he picked the bike up.

Johnny quickly let go of the bike and dropped to the ground. Dan hurled the bike into the air and blasted it with a burst of energy destroying it.

"Nobody messes with my bike!" Yelled Johnny as he slammed his fist into Dan's face.

Johnny grinned as his fist connected with Dan's face. Dan just laughed. Johnny looked shock at first then his shock turned into out right fear. His punch hadn't done any harm to Dan at all! It didn't even make him budge!

"Ha! Is that your best shot! How pathetic! No wonder you use that Shadow to fight. Oh well my turn!" Said Dan as he threw a punch at Johnny.

Johnny raised both his arms to defend himself, but they did no good to stop the damage. The punch slammed into Johnny and sent him flying back through several rocks. Kitty screamed with fright. Dan just grinned wickedly. It felt so good not to have to restrain himself from hurting his enemies to badly. Now he could cut loose.

Dan started to walk towards Johnny, when Box Ghost sprung at his back for a surprise attack by throwing his right hand at Dan to deliver a powerful punch. Dan spun around at super speed and caught Box Ghost's right hand. He then proceeded to crush it. Box Ghost fell to his knees screaming.

"Aaaaaaaaaa! Please...release...the packaging that is...crushing my hand!" Begged Box Ghost as he looked up into Dan's eyes for mercy.

There was none.

"I'm sorry Box Ghost, but I have to make an example out of you to warn other ghost to BEWEAR of me. You understand don't you." Said Dan as he enveloped Box Ghost's hand in green energy blowing it clean off!

Box Ghost fell to the ground screaming as he clutched his stump of an arm. He reached for the severed remains of his hand, which Dan then destroyed with a burst of green fire. Dan then faced the down Box Ghost. He leaned down and pointed a finger glowing with green energy.

"I need to make more of an example of you. Ghost need to see how serious I am." Said Dan as he rammed his glowing fingers right into Box Ghost's left eye!

Box Ghost screamed as slime burst of his eye socket and then turned into a black hard substance from the heat of Dan's energy. Box Ghost clutched his empty eye socket as he fell to the ground in a heap. Dan turned back to walking towards Johnny, who was just getting back up. Dan blasted him in the shoulder and knocked him back to the ground. Dan walked up to him.

"I'm sorry to say this Johnny, but you'll never ride again." Said as he stomped on Johnny's legs with tremendous force.

"Aaaaaaaaa! I can't feel my legs!" Screamed Johnny as he looked down at his mangled legs that were both pointed in a couple of odd directions.

"Good luck. I hope you and Box Ghost make a complete recovery." Said Dan as he walked to Kitty.

Kitty just stood there shaking in fright as Dan approached her. He stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Go tend to your boyfriend and Box Ghost I'd hate for them to pass away before I get to have more fun with them." Said Dan as he flew off into the sky.

Dan smiled a little. He was still mad about being banished to the Ghost Zone, but this gave him an opportunity to test his powers and deal with past enemies. He would still look for a way to get back to Earth, until then the Ghost Zone and it's inhabitants  
would provide him with entertainment. It was time for a little payback and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Hunters

A Dark Future  
Chapter 8 Hunters  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters. This is just a story for fun.

Vlad arrived at his Wisconsin estate. He went down to his lab and began working on a robotic probes he was planning to sending into the Ghost Zone to warn his some allies he had about Dan. The probes looked like metal spheres with a V symbol with rockets on their sides. Vlad sent the probes through his ghost portal.

"I hope for the inhabitants of the Ghost World Dan hasn't gone on to much on a rampage." Said Vlad as he sat down in front of a computer.

One of the probes made its way to a large castle. This had been the lair of Pariah Dark, now it was the lair of Fight Knight. The ghost knight had his imprison his former master moved to the lower chambers of the castle and kept under heavy lock and key to make sure he was never freed again. Fright Knight sat in a throne relaxing, when the probe flew in. Fright Knight prepared for a battle, but saw the V symbol and recognized it. A life size hologram of Vlad popped out of the probe.

"Greetings Fright Knight." Said Vlad.

"What do I owe this visit?" Asked Fight Night.

"I come bring news of a threat to all the inhabitants of the Ghost Zone." Said Vlad.

"What kind of threat?" Asked Fright Knight.

"The one you know as Danny Phantom as discarded his humanity. He took my ghost half and fused with becoming a monster with immense power and no morals. He calls himself Dan Phantom now." Said Vlad as he showed Fight Knight an image of Dan.

"Very interesting. I thank you for this information. If he I see him I will deal with him." Said Fright Knight.

"Thank you, but please do no not underestimate him." Said Vlad.

"Do not underestimate me. When I find this threat I will crush it." Said Fight Knight.

The hologram disappeared and the probe flew out of the castle.

In another part of the Ghost Zone. The second probe was approaching a jungle island. There it found Skulker doing some target practice, while his girlfriend Ember sat on a rock and played guitar. The probe approached Skulker and the hologram of Vlad popped out.

"Hello Vlad do you have a job for me?" Asked Skulker.

"Sorta, but I also have a warning." Said Vlad.

"About what?" Asked Skulker.

"Danny Phantom has become a huge threat." Said Vlad.

"What the Ghost Boy? Don't make me laugh! Are you serious?" Said Skulker.

"I'm deadly serious. Danny Phantom has lost all his friends and loved ones in a tragic accident. I tried to help him by removing his ghost half, but his ghost half went on a rampage, ripped out my ghost half and fused with it! He then killed his human half and went on a destructive rampage. He calls himself Dan Phantom. Now his in the Ghost Zone doing who knows what! I need you to either capture him or destroy him. Use every weapon at you disposal. He is extremely dangerous." Said Vlad as he showed Skulker an image of Dan.

Skulker heard the serious in Vlad's voice.

"Alright I'll do it." Said Skulker.

"Thank you." Said Vlad as the hologram disappeared and the probe flew off.

Ember jumped off her rock and joined her boyfriend.

"It looks like we have some hunting to do." She said.

"Your not coming." Said Skulker.

"Oh come on I never get to see you hunt anything!" Complained Ember.

"It's to dangerous." Said Skulker.

Before they could continue arguing Ember's cellphone started to ring. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello? Oh hey Kitty. Whoa...hold on your going to fast. Slow down. Ok that's better. Wait what?! Johnny and Box Ghost got into a fight with that guy! Their conditions serious! Ok hold on me and Skulker will be there shortly." Said Ember as she hung up the phone.

"What happen?" Asked Skulker.

"Johnny and Box Ghost got attacked by Dan and he...crippled Johnny and took one of the Box Ghost's...hands and one of his eyes. There in the hospital now." Said Ember as she shook a little in shock.

"Alright lets go visit them." Said Skulker as he putting a calming hand on Ember's shoulder.

The two of them flew to a floating island with a hospital on it. They went inside and located the room where Johnny and Box Ghost were. They went to the room and were met by a sad sight. Johnny was sitting in a wheelchair with a blanket on his lap. All the cheer and youth were gone from his face. He looked much older now. Kitty sat next to him with a hand on his lap. In a nearby bed Box Ghost rested with an eyepatch over his left eye and the stub of his right arm was covered in bandages. Lunch Lady sat by him sobbing a little as she spoon fed him some pudding. Ember walked up to Kitty and Johnny.

"Hey Kitty." Said Ember.

Kitty got up gave Ember a quick hug.

"Thanks for coming." Said Kitty.

Ember got a good look at Kitty's face. Kitty looked older and stressed out.

"Were going to help you get through this." Said Ember.

"Thanks." Said Kitty.

Skulker walked up to Johnny.

"Hey. How you holding up Johnny?" Asked Skulker.

"We'll I lost all feeling in my legs and I'll probably never walk again." Said Johnny bitterly. "That Phantom guy a complete psycho! There was nothing but madness in his eyes! He knocked me around and then stomped on my legs and crippled them! I suppose I just got lucky that he didn't decide to rip anything off of me, unlike Box Ghost." Said Johnny as he nodded to Box Ghost.

Box Ghost looked at Skulker with his one eye. There was a look seriousness in his eye.

"Beware! The Phantom is like the chaos from Pandora's Box." Warned Box Ghost as he shook his bandaged stump around.

Skulker was shocked out how cruel and brutal Dan was now compared to the way he used to be. In the past he would show restraint and just simply defeat his enemies and return them to the Ghost Zone. Now he was a cruel twisted psycho that need to be stopped. Skulker faced his comrades.

"I will bring Dan to justice. I will capture him and bring him back to you to have your revenge for what he did to you. You have my word as a hunter that I will avenge you." Declared Skulker.

All the ghost looked at Skulker in amazement.

"Wrap him up and put a bow on him, when you bring him to use." Said Box Ghost.

"Bring him here so I can give him a taste of his own medicine." Said Johnny.

"Will do." Said Skulker as he left the room.

Ember followed him.

"I'm coming to." She said.

"No." Said Skulker.

"Hey those guys were my friends to. Did you see how torn up Kitty was? This Dan guys crossed the line! He messes with my friends and their boyfriend his dealing with me! So I'm coming on this hunt no matter what you say." Said Ember.

Skulker was taken aback at first, but then he smiled and let out a little chuckle.

"You got spunk! Alright you can come, but if things start looking bad you get out of there." Said Skulker.

"Alright." Said Ember.

They returned to the jungle island where Skulker suited up with more armor and weaponry he now had a bunch of spiky body armor on, a visor, and two missile launchers mounted on his shoulders.

"Let the hunt begin." Said Skulker as he and Ember took off in search for Dan.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Law

A Dark Future  
Chapter 9 Law  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters. This is just a story for fun.

Dan was flying about the Ghost Zone looking for any of his old enemies to fight. His eyes landed on something ahead. It was a island with a prison on top of it. Dan recognized it as Walkers prison. Dan grinned evilly.

"Time for a little payback." He said as he flew underneath the island.

He went intangible and went through the island until he reached the basement of the prison.

"Time to start a little fire underneath their feet." Said Dan as fire shot from his hands at the celling above.

All around the prison everything was normal. Prisoners were hanging around the yard, lunchroom, and showers. Guards busily patrolled the areas keeping an eye on all the prisoners. Lieutenant Bullet flew around and surveyed the area making sure everything was running smoothly. Suddenly burst of flames burst out of the ground all around the prison! In a bath room a guard was fixing to sit down on a toilet when a burst of flames burst out of it and sent the guard running. Bullet was trying to figure out what was going on as he grabbed his walkie talkie.

"This is Lieutenant Bullet. I need a status report! What is going on? Report!" He shouted into his walkie talkie.

Suddenly Bullet saw a figure emerge out of out of the flames in the yard. The figure wore a familiar black and white outfit. Bullet recognized the figure as Danny Phantom, though his appearance was different.

Dan looked around and surveyed the destruction he caused with a satisfied grin. He pointed his hand out one of the walls and blew a huge hole through it with a blast of energy.

"Jail break!" He shouted.

A bunch of prisoners looked shocked and confused, but that soon passed and was replaced by cheered of joy as all the prisoner ghost ran to freedom through the hole. Bullet flew towards Dan with his fist raised.

"You just violated several laws by freeing all those prisoners." Said Bullet.

"That's your problem not mine. Go blame the system. Now your boss out here. I want to fight him and pay him back." Said Dan.

Bullet picked up a barbell and pointed the heavy object at Dan.

"The warden doesn't need to waste his time on trash like you. I'll deal with you." Said Bullet.

"Oh no! The lap dog is attacking." Said Dan with mockery.

Bullet yelled angrily as he swung the barbell at Dan, who ducked the swing.

"Strike one!" Said Dan.

Bullet swung his weapon at Dan's feet. Dan jumped over it and avoided being hit.

"Strike two!' Said Dan.

Bullet swung downwards at Dan, who went intangible and he bar flew harmlessly though him. Dan became tangible again.

"Strike three! Your out!" Laughed Dan as he fired a burst of energy from his hands.

The burst hit Bullet and sent him flying back into a rack of dumbbells with a crash. A bunch of the weights hit Bullet. He staggered to his feet and pulled out his blaster. Dan shot it from his hands with a blast of energy.

"I'm sorry, but your to slow." Laughed Dan as he closed in on Bullet and delivered a powerful punch to the Lieutenant's face smashing him trough several walls.

Bullet laid on the ground in a heap. Dan walked up to him grinning evilly as he gathered up flames for a finishing attack.

"Any last words lap dog?" Asked Dan.

"The law will win in the end. There's no way you can beat the law!" Sneered Bullet with defiance.

"Maybe your right. One thing for sure you won't my around to find out." Said Dan as he released his energy attack.

Bullet let out one finally scream before the attack incinerated his body completely leaving nothing, but a huge scorch mark on the floor.

"We'll that takes care of that. Now it's time to pay Walker a visit." Said Dan as he flew into one of the larger buildings of the prison.

He found Walker's office and blasted the door down. Walker was standing behind a desk reading a rule book. He glanced up at Dan and glared at him.

"If it isn't the biggest ruler breaker in the Ghost Zone. Come to turn yourself in?" Said Walked.

"No, but I will tell about all the crimes I committed in the last few minutes." Said Dan.

"Talk boy." Ordered Walker.

"Lets see I damaged the prison's structure my blowing a hole or two into your, walls I freed a bunch of prisoners and I killed your lieutenant. I think that about covers everything I did. Now lock me away." Said Dan as he held his arms up for handcuffs.

Walker looked furious.

"You have about violated every rule in the book! The only punishment for a rule breaker like you is destruction by my own hands!" Roared Walker as he picked up his desk and hurled it at Dan.

Dan dodged the flying desk and charged forward to deliver a few rapid punches to Walker's face. The warden grabbed one of Dan's fist and hurled him through a wall! Dan landed on the ground with a thud. Walker charged forward, leaped into the air, and stomped his foot down towards Dan's face. Dan rolled out of the way as he leapt to his feet. He then delivered a uppercut to Walker's face and sent the warden flying head over heels. Walker crashed into the ground with a thud. Dan walked up to Walker grabbed by his shirt and lifted him up.

"Whose in charge now? I am!" Laughed Dan as he punched Walker repeatedly in the face.

"Your are not the law!" Shouted Walker as he knocked Dan away from him with a burst of pink energy.

Dan dusted himself off.

"Oh did I make the big bad warden mad?" Asked Danny with mock fear.

Walker just glared at Dan.

"The law will not lose to a punk like you!" Roared Walker as he charged forward with all his might.

Danny flew forward both fist in front and slammed into Walker like a missile! The two ghost through several walls before reaching the prison yard. Dan threw Walker into the ground and slammed both feet on top of Walk's chest creating a crater in the ground. Walker laid on the ground his hat laying a few feet away from him. Dan got off of him and picked up the hat. He walked back to walker and grinned evilly at him.

"It looks like I beat the law Walker. Your services are no longer required." Said Dan as he blasted Walker with flames!

Walker let out one lat scream of defiance.

"THE LAW WITH CONTINUE TO LIVE ON!" He screamed as his entire body was vaporized.

All that remained of walker was a giant scorch mark on the ground. Dan grinned in triumph as he walked back into the remains of the prison to rest.

Skulker and Ember were flying through the Ghost Zone, when they saw the wreck remains of the prison.

"His in there. Lets proceed with caution." Said Skulker.

"Wait I though I saw something behind that rock over there." Said Ember as she pointed at a nearby rock.

Skulker got in front of his girlfriend and pointed all his weapons at the rock.

"Come out whoever you are!" Ordered Skulker.

"Wait don't shoot!" Called a voice behind the rock as a figure stepped out.

The figure wore a black trench coat, a white cape, and black recognized the figure and lowered his weapons. It was Technus.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Skulker.

"Oh I heard about the prison being wrecked and I thought I could sneak in and help myself to whatever tech they have in there." Said Technus. "What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Were hunting a dangerous ghost named Dan formerly Danny Phantom." Said Skulker.

"What the kids a threat now?" Asked Technus.

"He is. He already put Johnny and Box Ghost in the hospital and I'm guessing his the one who did all that damage to the prison." Said Ember.

"Your joking?" Asked Technus.

The serious looks the two hunters gave him answered his question. Technus tried to change the subject.

"Hey Skulker nice gear you wouldn't mind if I took a look at it would you?" Said Technus.

"I would. I need all my gear to fight this gear. We're in the middle of a hunt. If you want to come with us and raid the prison of any tech you find go ahead. It's not my problem." Said Skulker.

He then turned to Ember and motioned her to follow him. The two hunters headed towards the prison. Technus hesitated, but then his desire for tech got the best of him and he followed them in.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Dan Vs Hunters

A Dark Future  
Chapter 10 Dan vs Hunters  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters. This is just a story for fun.

Skulker, Ember, and Technus made their way into the prison. Skulker and Ember were on high alert ready for a fight. Technus was looking around and stealing an kind of tech he could get his hands on. He stole blasters, walkie talkies, and computers. The group made their way into a large room. Skulker looked at a scanner on his wrist.

"You detecting anything?" Asked Ember.

"I'm picking something up alright and it's heading our way!" Said Skulker.

The three ghost got ready to fight. Skulker pulled out all his guns and weaponry, Ember pulled out her guitar, and Technus formed all the tech he had stolen into a robot body around himself. A figure flew into the room from above.

"We'll this is a odd gathering. The Ghost Zone's self proclaimed best hunter, his rock star girlfriend, and a tech geek. I'm going to have so much fun fighting you all." Said Dan as he grinned down at the hunters.

All three ghost took in Dan's appearance. The twisted evil grin made Skulker and Ember want to destroy the former hero even more. It sent a shiver through Technu's body.

"Were here to take you down Ghost Boy! We're going capture you and drag you to Box Ghost and Johnny. We're going to help them get revenge for what you did to them!" Declared Skulker.

"Yeah how dare you hurt our friends!" Shouted Ember.

"Ha! You guys are going to capture me? Don't make me laugh!" Said Dan as he looked at all three ghost. "What's your reason for being here?" He asked Technus.

"Oh...I'm just here to raid...all the tech here. I just followed these two in. I'm not with them." Said Technus.

"Oh, but you are. Your on my enemy list. I've had a change of heart. I was banished to here, so in order to pass the time I've decided to take revenge on my old enemies and make them suffer for all the stuff they did to me and to pass the time." Said Dan.

Skulker and Ember gritted their teeth. Technus gulped nervously.

"You've gone to far!" Said Skulker.

"Enough talk lets fight!" Said Dan.

Skulker fired several missiles from his shoulder weapons, Ember released a blast of solid sound, and Technus fired an electric blast at Dan. The former hero dodged Ember's and Technu's attacks and blasted Skulker's missiles causing them to explode and create a huge smoke screen. Dan went intangible and went through the floor. The smoke cleared and the three hunters looked around in confusion trying to locate Dan.

"Where'd he go?" Asked Skulker.

"I'm right here." Said Dan as he phased through the floor, became tangible, and grabbed Skulker.

Dan hurled Skulker at a wall at the same time he stole one of the hunter's missiles from his launcher. Skulker crashed into the wall dazed. Ember and Technus charged forward.

"Your going to pay for that!" Shouted Ember as she swung her guitar at Dan.

Dan dodged to the side avoiding the attack. Technus charged forward electric energy buzzing on his armored hand. Dan side stepped the blow and playful slapped Technus in the back of the head. Dan stood in the middle of the room beckoning Ember and Technus to attack him. Ember charged in from the right, while Technus charged in from the left. At the last possible second Dan went intangible and phased through the floor causing Ember and Technus to hit one another. Ember got electrocuted and Technus staggered back dazed. Dan phased up through the floor and sent Ember flying with an energy blast. He then grabbed Technus and threw him into Skulker! The two robotic ghost crashed into a pile of limbs.

"Get off of me!" Shouted Skulker as he threw Technus off him.

Dan threw the missile he had stolen earlier at Skulker and Technus.

"Special delivery!" Shouted Dan as he fired a energy blast at the missile!

The missile exploded right in front of Skulker and Technus sending them flying through several walls! The explosion destroyed Technu's robot body forcing him to revert to his ghost form. Skulker was missing several chunks from his body. Wires and gears poked out of holes in his body. The two hunters staggered to their feet and faced Dan, who was just floating out of the building.

"We'll I already reduced one of you to a scrape heap. That just leaves you Skulker. I'm going to rip you apart and get to your real self and when do I'm going to rip your little limb off one by one!" Said Dan.

"Your banter likes class now that your a psycho." Said Skulker as a blaster popped out of his wrist.

Skulker fired at Dan hitting him in the chest and knocking him back into the building. Skulker grinned a little. His robot suit made a beeping noise and he fell to his knees. He looked at his wrist computer.

"Curses my bodies is to heavily damaged and I'm almost out of power." Said Skulker.

Technus eyed Skulker's robotic suit an idea coming to his mind.

"I think I can help you there." He said as he started glowing green and he touched the suit.

"What are you doing?" Demanded Skulker.

"I'm merging with this suite and giving my own personal touch!" Replied Technus as he phased into the suite.

Parts of Technu's destroyed robot body started to fly towards Skulker and merging with his suit repairing it and making it stronger. A circular screen appeared on Skulker's chest and Technu's face appeared on it.

"Upgrade and repair complete!" Said Technus.

Suddenly Ember's body came flying out of the building and landed in a heap in front of the fused ghost. Dan came floating out dusting his hands. He eyed the fusion ghost with interest.

"We'll that's something new a hunter and techno geek have fused into one to form one idiot. Killing two for one! This is going to be interesting!" Said Dan.

"Don't get overconfident!" Said Skulker as a bunch guns and tentacles popped out from all over his body.

"Your no match Skultech!" Declared Technus.

"Skultech?" Asked Dan and Skulker.

"It's our new fusion name." Answered Technus.

"I guess I'm fine with the name." Said Skulker.

"Enough talk!" SaidDan as he flew towards Skultech.

Skultech fired a barrage of missiles and lasers at Dan! The former hero put both his hands up and created an energy sphere around himself. The attacks smashed against the shield forcing Dan back, but the shield held strong.

"Technus what's Ember's condition and how are we holding up on power?" Asked Skulker as he continued to fire his weapons.

"Ember is unconscious, as for power we have forty precent, but it's steadily dropping. I calculate that will have about eighteen precent by the time we actual break through the forcefield."

"Curses will have to retreat." Cursed Skulker.

Skulker shot a metal tentacle out and grabbed Ember. He then fired some smoke bombs at Dan creating a thick smoke screen. Skultech shot into the air carrying Ember.

"Will settle this another time." Muttered Skulker as he and his companions flew away.

Dan waved the smoke away and consider going after the fleeing hunters, but changed his mind.

"Those three were fun to fight. I'll let them get away and spread the word that I'm unbeatable. Maybe then some more ghost worth fighting will show up." Thought Dan with a evil smile.

He looked around the destroyed prison. He was getting board of this place.

"Time to leave this dump." Said Dan as he took off into the Ghost Zone.

Elsewhere Ember was regaining consciousness. She looked around and found herself on the jungle island. She looked over and saw Skulker's back facing her as he was surrounded by a bunch of technology.

"Skulker." She said.

"Your up that's good." Said Skulker as he turned around and faced Ember.

Ember saw Technu's face on Skulker's chest. She let out a startled gasp.

"What happened?" She said.

"We were getting beat pretty bad, so Technus fused with my armor to help us fight odd Dan." Explained Skulker.

"Did you beat him?" Asked Ember.

"No. Our power was running low and your were injured. We had to retreat." Replied Skulker.

Ember looked disappointed.

"Don't you worry. Once I make these upgrades, will crush him. He will be no match for the new upgraded Skultech!" Declared Technus.

"Skultech?" Asked Ember.

"That's what's his calling us now." Said Skulker.

"I like it." Said Ember.

"Thanks now let's get to work. The hunt is far from over." Said Skulker.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Time

A Dark Future  
Chapter 11 Time  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters. This is just a story for fun.

Dan flew through the Ghost Zone he had no idea how long he had been trapped in the realm. His body had grown a little and some hair had started to appear on his chin. He cursed the ones, who imprisoned him here, but he believed everything was going to change from this day forth. He had tortured and integrated a ghost asking it where he could find a portal to take him bak to Earth. The ghost had mentioned a power ghost named Clockwork, who had the ability to control time and travel though time. Dan believed he could force Clockwork to take him back to the day he was thrown into the Fenton Ghost Portal and destroy the device. That way his past self would never end up in the Ghost Zone.

Dan had gotten the location of Clockwork's castle before killing the ghost. He found the castle floating on an island surrounded by floating gears. The castle itself looked like a cross between a clock tower and a castle.

"Time for me to get revenge." Said Dan as he flew into the castle.

The first thing that Dan saw when he entered the castle was a bunch of viewing portals showing his past self when he was still part human. Dan watched as his past self fought evil ghost.

"How does it feel to watch your past self and compare him to what you are now?" Asked a voice from behind Dan.

Dan whirled around and saw a tall blue skinned ghost wearing a dark purple hood, a light purple shirt, and grew gloves with multiple wrist watches on them. There appeared to be a grandfather clock in the ghost's chest and he carried a staff with a stop watch on it.

"Are you Clockwork?" Asked Dan as he wondered how the ghost got so close to him without his ghost senses going off.

"I am. You still haven't answered my question. How do you compare your past self to how your are now?" Said Clockwork.

"Why should I care. His nothing but a memory. He held me back with his secret identity and his responsibility. I'm glad I'm no longer that person. I'm free now and I can do whatever I want!" Sneered Dan.

"I beg to differ. In the past you fought for something bigger then yourself. You fought to protect people. Now you fight only for the sake the sake of fighting. You destroyed the part of yourself that made you unique." Said Clockwork as he changed from an old man to a baby and back to his adult form.

"I don't need some ghost lecturing me! My human part wasn't unique he was a hindrance. I'm free and a full ghost now! I'm stronger then ever without my human self! So what if I'm fighting for the sake of fighting, big deal! I don't care! Now give me a portal to the past so I can prevent myself from being trapped here!" Said Dan.

Clockwork looked at one of his wrist watches.

"You've been trapped here for two years, three months, eight days, fourteen hours, ten minutes, and seven seconds. After all this time you still haven't changed from your destructive ways, how sad. Let me show you what's going on right now in the present." Said Clockwork as he pushed a button on his staff.

The portals changed showing new images. One showed Box Ghost looking way more buff as he lifted weights with his hand and hook hand. A little girl ghost wearing an outfit similar to Box Ghost's outfit cheered him on. Another image showed Johnny in a wheelchair and he destroyed a bunch of boards with his Shadow. Another image showed Ember wearing body armor as she helped Technus upgrade and build Skulker a new and improved robot body.

"Big deal! Like I care about my old enemies." Said Dan.

Clockwork pushed another button on his staff and the images changed. Now an image appeared showing Valerie and Dani a few years older living in the Fenton house and fighting evil ghost together. Dan clenched his fist at the sight of his most hated enemies. Another image showed Vlad working with the government and becoming a lead scientist in the study of ghost and the Ghost Zone.

"As you see your actions have hurt both your friends and your enemies, however it has created some friendships and given some people a good life. But you have left some powerful scars on people both physical and mental. So Dan to answer your request I say no." Said Clockwork.

"Fine then I'll make you!" Shouted Dan as he blasted at Clockwork with energy.

"Your a fool." Said Clockwork as he pressed a button on his staff.

Everything frizzed. Clockwork floated by the frozen energy blast and got right next to Dan. He pressed the button on his staff and everything returned to normal. The blast slammed into the empty ground and Dan looked confused. Clockwork tapped him on the shoulder. Dan whirled around and received a flick to the nose that sent Dan flying into a wall. Dan got up and threw a fist at Clockwork, but the ghost easily grabbed it and sent Dan flying into a wall. Dan flew up into the air roaring in rage as he fired energy attack after energy attack at Clockwork. The ghost of time just kept poping up in random parts of the room casually waving at Dan.

"Why can't I hit you?!" Roared Dan.

Clockwork appeared next to him and cuffed Dan knocking him to the floor.

"It's simple. I am infinite. I can see all of time and all the twist it can or can't make. I know every move you can make before you can make it. Even with out that ability your highly predictable with your destructive power." Said Clockwork.

Dan got to his feet for the first time in a long time he was started the feel fear. He glared at Clockwork with eyes full of hate.

"You can not win Dan. You must realize that by now. I'll give you this one opportunity to leave this place. I will give you one warning. Beware of your past it will come back to haunt you and it will undo you. Now kindly leave." Said Clockwork.

Dan swallowed his pride as he left glaring at Clockwork.

"I don't know what nonsense your going on about with the past coming to haunt me and undo me, but mark these words I will come back for my revenge! I don't need your help getting back to Earth, I'll find my own way there!" Shouted Dan as he left the castle.

Clockwork just shook his head and looked at another portal that displayed an odd image. It showed an older version of Dan wearing a different black and white outfit omelette with a cape fighting a young past version of himself.

"The poor fool doesn't realize he threw away the part that made him strong. His fate is already sealed. It's only a matter of time until it happens." Said Clockwork as he floated away from the image.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 A Way Out

A Dark Future  
Chapter 12 A Way Out  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters. This is just a story for fun.

Dan fumed about his defeat at the hands of Clockwork never before had he felt so easily defeated and humiliated. He clenched his fist in rage. How dare Clockwork make him look back at his past! Dan thought about all his past battles and all the ghost he had ever encountered. One ghost who posed a unique ability to create portals to Earth and the Ghost Zone crossed his mind.

"Ha! The key to my friend was indeed in the past. I need to find Wulf. I'll merge with him ad take his powers for my own!" Laughed Dan as he flew off searching for Wulf.

Unbeknownst to Dan a robotic camera had been following him and watching him. It was one of Technu's devices. On the jungle island Technu's reported his findings to Skulker and Ember. Skulker's body looked more robotic now. It was black and green now with tubes sticking out. The legs had been replaced with a ghostly tail and the head looked more like a skull surrounded by green energy flames. Technu's face appeared on a round computer screen on the chest.

"Video drone 33 has located Dan." Said Technus.

"Where at?" Asked Ember.

"His looking for a ghost named Wulf. I've taken a look at all the files I hacked and retrieved from Walker's data base. Wulf is a werewolf like ghost that likes to live in the forest. He apparently has the ability to open portals to Earth and the Ghost Zone. Dan wants to merge with him and steal his power." Said Technus.

Skulker and Ember gasped.

"We can't let him have that kind of power!" Said Ember.

"If he gets that power he'll be harder to track and harder to destroy." Said Skulker.

"I have located the nearest forest island. It is approximately thirty miles East of here." Said Technus.

"Lets get going." Said Skulker.

"Were coming to." Said a voice from behind.

Everybody turned to Box Ghost, Johnny, and Kitty standing behind them.

"We owe him back for what he did to us." Said Johnny as he clenched the arms of his wheelchair.

"I'm going to put a few holes in him before I package him off to his demise." Said Box Ghost as he swung his hook hand.

"Were coming with you." Said Kitty.

"Fine, I suppose you can come along, but you have follow our orders. We don't want any lose cannons getting killed trying to get revenge. Understood?" Said Skulker.

"Understood." Said the three vengeful ghost.

"Good now lets get moving." Said Skulker.

The ghost took off and traveled East.

At a forest island Dan had just arrived looking for Wulf.

"Now where are you? Oh there you are!" Said Dan as he saw a enormous figure standing on a rock ledge howling a few hundred yards away.

Dan was fixing to fly towards Wulf, when he felt something grab his leg.

"Your not getting your hands on that power!" Shouted Skulker as he appeared bhind down a few feet below him.

Skulker had Dan by the leg with one of his metal tentacles. Skulker hurled Dan to the ground below! Dan crashed into some trees before hitting the ground he staggered to his feet angry. Before he could do anything, something black leaped out of the shadows and slammed into him and knocked him to the ground.

"Ha! It's pay back time Dan. Your going to pay for crippling me!" Shouted Dan's voice as he called his Shadow back.

"Oh great, I guess all a bunch of my enemies have decided to team up and come after. Doesn't matter seeing that I'm stronger the all of you." Said Dan as he stood up.

"Beware! Your becoming overconfident and that will coast you the delivery of your victory!" Shouted Box Ghost as he leaped from the shadows and hit Dan in the face with his good hand.

Dan staggered back as Box Ghost charged forward swinging his hook. Dan dodged his head to the right as Box Ghost swung his hook at him. There was a loud thunk as the hook stabbed into a tree. Box Ghost tried to yank his hand out, but it was stuck. Box Ghost looked nervously at Dan.

"You always weren't very bright." Said Dan with a grin as he punched Box Ghost in the face.

Box Ghost went flying yanking the tree his hook was still stuck in along with him. Box Ghost crashed into the ground with the tree on top of him.

Dan dusted his hands off and turned around just in time to see Kitty appear before him and slug him in the face! Dan staggered back and glared at Kitty.

"Your going to pay for that." He sneered.

"No she's not." Said Ember as she stepped out from behind from behind a tree and fired a burst of solid sound and sent Dan flying into a large rock.

Kitty and Ember closed in ready to deliver more attacks, when all of a sudden they heard a angry roar and turned to see Box Ghost charging with his hook still stuck in the tree, but now he was swinging the tree like a weapon! Dan got up and smiled he had an idea.

"Hey Box Ghost I have to hand it to you. Your really strong now. Come on hit me with that tree. You got to keep your eye on the prize!" Teased Dan as he stood between Kitty and Ember.

Box Ghost's one eye bulged red as the veins in his forehead twitched. He let out a blood curdling roar as he swung the tree at his tormenter. Dan quickly went intangible as Ember and Kitty just realized what he was up to.

"Wait Box Ghost don't-" Began Ember, but was cut off as Box Ghost swung his tree. It harmlessly went through Dan, but hit Ember and Kitty.

The two female ghost went airborne screaming. Box Ghost looked confused, then he realized, what he just took down his own allies. Before he could do anything Dan blasted Box Ghost's tree and made it explode sending him smashing backwards into a rock. Box Ghost moaned and laid there unmoving.

"Three down and about two and a half to go." Said Dan as he looked for his remaining enemies.

He looked down and saw a bunch of glowing red dots on him and around him. Dan looked up and saw Skultech glaring down at him with all his weapons drawn and pointed at Dan.

"Target locked." Said Technus.

"Fire everything!" Shouted Skulker.

Lasers and missiles poured down at Dan forcing him to flee out of the area. Just barely avoiding the attacks. Dan quickly made a couple of double gangers of himself confusing Skultech.

"Oh I didn't know he could do that! This wasn't in my calculations!" Complained Technus.

"Shut up! Just help me figure out which ones the real one!" Shouted Skulker.

"Fine! Firing heat seekers!" Shouted Technus as he had the suit fire three heat seeking missiles that started to chase the Dans.

Two of the Dans flew forward with their missiles in hot pursuit. Suddenly Johnny and his Shadow sprang out of the shadows to attack. The Dans just smiled and charged forward. One Dan charged Shadow. Shadow swung his claws at Dan, but Dan dodged the swing, grabbed Shadow, and hurled him right at the missile! Shadow screamed as he and the missile collided in a great fiery explosion!

"Shadow!" Cried Johnny.

He was momentarily distracted by the destruction of his Shadow. This was all the the second Dan needed. He flew forward, yanked Johnny out of his wheelchair, and kicked the wheelchair at the missile. The missile collided with the chair in a fiery explosion. Dan grinned at the helpless Johnny in his arms. He reared back his fist and slammed it into Johnny's face sending him crashing into some trees! Johnny hit the ground with a thud and laid on the ground limply.

The two Dans grinned evilly up at Skultech and charged at him. Skultech opened fire at the two Dans. One blaster of energy hit one and it turned into a cloud of green smoke. The remaining Dan charged forward, but Skutech shot one of his tentacles out and grabbed him. Skultech squeezed Dan and shocked him with electricity. The Dan screamed in pain, but did not vanish. It was the real Dan.

"Ha! So we finally got you! The hunt is finally over and we our victorious!" Declared Skulker.

"Yes! All your tricks and powers were no match for might and genius of Skultech!" Cheered Technus.

"You know, for two supposed geniuses you sure do forget about a lot of things." Said Dan with a evil smirk.

"What do you mean?" Said Skulker.

"I made two copies of myself." Said Dan.

Behind Skultech the remaining Dan clone was charging towards him, with the missile right behind him. The clone smiled and vanished in a puff of smoke. The missile locked in on the real Dan and charged forward unaware that Skultech was in front of Dan.

"Goodbye." Said Dan as he blasted the tentacle off of him and went intangible. Skulker heard a loud noise from behind him and looked to see one of his own heat seeking missiles come straight at him! Skulker and Technus only had time to scream as the missile slammed into them and exploded!

Dan look on with amusement as the remains of Skultech crashed into the ground below. Skultech was a mess one of his arms was missing, the other was heavily damaged, parts of his chest were missing, and his head and lower body was scorched. Technu's computer screen was cracked and full of static.

"We'll that's the last of them. Time to claim my prize." Said Dan as he flew off to where he saw Wulf.

Dan found a cave by the ledge and found Wulf resting. Wulf's nostrils sniffed the air and he looked at Dan.

"Friend?" Asked Wulf in confusion.

"Yes I'm your friend." Said Dan as he approached Wulf.

Wulf's nostrils flared as he smelled the dark scent of murder on Dan. Wulf bared his fangs and growled at Dan.

"Friend...go bad!" Shouted Wulf.

Dan just smiled and quickly fired an energy blast that hit right in the chest knocking him down against the cave wall.

"Now you just hold still this is going to hurt you a lot and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it!" Said Dan as he went intangible.

He flew at Wulf and went right inside his body. Wulf let out a scream of pain as he felt Dan merging with his powers. Wulf desperately brought his claws up, stuck them into his body, and tried to yank out the invader, but it was already to late! Cracks appeared all over Wulf's body. Wulf titled his head back and let out a deep howl of pain before he exploded into a flash of light. Dan now stood where Wulf once stood grinning wickedly.

"Time to see if this works." Said Dan as he waved his and a portal to Earth appeared before him. "Yes! I can finally escape this place, but first I'm going to go recruit me some troops. Then the world will have the return of it's favorite ghost!" Said Dan as he closed the portal and flew off into the Ghost Zone.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 Dan Vs Knight

A Dark Future  
Chapter 13 Dan Vs Knight  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters. This is just a story for fun.

Dan flew through the Ghost Zone, until he came across a large castle that he recognized as belonging to Pariah Dark, Dan figured that the castle and it's massive army were now controlled by Fight Knight.

"It's I took charge. I always wanted my own army." Said Dan with a smirk as he flew towards the throne room window.

In his throne room Fight Knight was relaxing and sipping wine form a goblet, when all of a sudden the large decorative window in his throne room was smashed and a figure came flying in and landed in front of him.

"Who dares intrude in my castle?" Demanded Fright Knight as he stood up to face the intruder.

The intruder stood up, so Fright Knight could get a good look at him. Fright Knight recognized the figure by his black and white outfit and D symbol on his chest.

"Hello Fight Knight. It's been a long time. Glad to see your doing well." Sad Dan as he looked around the throne room.

"What do you want Phantom. You should know by entering my castle that you are declaring war against me and my forces. I don't care how strong you are your no match fir me and my army." Said Fright Knight.

"You got me all wrong. I did not come here to start a war. I came to challenge you for command of your army." Said Dan.

"What do you mean? Is this some kind of trick?" Asked Fright Knight.

"I mean what I mean. I'm here to challenge you to the right to command your army. I challenge you to a one on one fight. If I win you and your army works for me. If I lose I come work for you." Said Dan.

"What if I refuse? What if I simply decide to summon my army and crush you where you stand?" Asked Fright Knight.

"Then that would make you a coward. Perhaps the big bad Fright Knight isn't all his cracked up to be, if he can't take on a single opponent without the help of his army." Said Dan.

Fright Knight just glared at Dan.

"Fine I accept your challenge. Ou will regret that insult you said earlier." Said Fright Knight as be raised his fist up ready for battle.

"Will just see." Said Dan as he took up a fighting stance.

Fight Knight attacked first by firing his eye beams at Dan, who dodged out of the way and flew towards Fright Knight delivery a uppercut to Fright Knight that sent him spinning towards a wall. Fright Knight regained control of his flight and kicked off the wall flew towards Dan and tackled him. The two of them smashed through a wall and into the Ghost Zone. Dan managed to get one of his hands free and blasted Fright Knight with a burst of energy sending him crashing into the roof of the castle. Dan flew after him and landed on the roof. Fright Knight staggered to his feet and faced Dan.

"Had enough yet?" Asked Dan.

"Not quit. It seems I'm going to have to go all out to battle you." Said Fright Knight as he pointed his hand up into the sky. "Come to me Soul Shredder!" Commanded Fright Knight.

In the throne room Soul Shredder took flight and flew to it's master.

"Lets see how you handle my sword play." Said Fright Knight as he pointed his sword at Dan.

"Bring it on." Said Dan.

Fright Knight charged forward swing his sword sideways at Dan, who dodged out of the way. Fright Knight got close and brought his sword up for a downwards strike. Dan shot his hands up and caught the sword. Both fighters pushed against each other with all their might neither one giving an inch. Finally Fright Knight kicked Dan in the chest and knocked him back a few feet.

"Taste the flames of my wrath" shouted Fright Knight as he unleashed a torrent of fire from his sword and hit Dan.

Dan raised his arms and screamed as he was bathed in fire, he soon became lost from sight in the flames.

"That's right be consumed by my flames you insolent whelp! You should have never insulted me now your paying the price!" Said Fright Knight as he continued on pouring the flames.

Suddenly a hand shot out of the flames and grabbed Fright Knight.

"What trickery is this?" Shouted Fright Night in alarm.

Dan's face emerged from the flames grinning and looking completely unharmed.

"I'm completely immune to flames!" Laughed Dan as he chopped down with his free hand and knocked Soul Slasher out of Fright Knight's hands.

Fright Knight fired a burst of eye beams and knocked Dan back away from him. Fright Knight then took to the sky and looked down at his enemy and stared down at his enemy. He then started gathering energy for a Flaming Crystal Meteor. Dan grabbed Soul Shredder and flew up towards Fight Knight.

"Try this on for size!" Shouted Fright Knight as he threw the meteor at Dan.

Dan fused the sword and sashed the meteor in half and it exploded behind him on either side. Fright Knight quickly fired a serious of eye beams at Dan, who deflected them all with his sword. One shot managed to hit Fright Knight in the arm making him shout in pain as he grasped the wounded arm.

"Hey Fright Knight you can have your sword back!" Shouted Dan as he threw Soul Shredder at Fright Knight.

Fright Knight so distracted with catching the sword that he failed to see Dan open a ghost portal and disappear into it. Fright Knight caught the sword and looked around confused trying to figure out where Dan was.

"Where are you?" Muttered Fright Knight as a portal appeared behind him and Dan flew out and grabbed him from behind.

"What the!" Shouted a shocked Fright Knight as Dan knocked Soul Shredder away from him.

Dan locked Fright Knight's arms behind him and faced downwards.

"One trip all the way down coming up!" Shouted Dan as they shot down towards the caste at incredible speeds.

Fright Knight struggled to break free, but he couldn't. The two ghost crashed into the throne room and then several other floors, until they reached the basement with a tremendous crash. Fright Knight was battered, bruised, and cut all over. He saw Soul Shredder laying nearby and reached for, but Dan appeared, grabbed, and pointed it at Fright Knights throat.

"It looks like I won. You and your army are now my lackeys. I'm in charge now and you'll do as I say." Said Dan.

Fright Knight knew he had lost. He bowed his head in defeat.

"You are indeed the stronger fighter. I swear my loyalty to you." Said Fright Knight.

"Very good now go spread the word." Said Dan.

Fright Knight nodded and went to spread the word to the army about the new change in command. Dan flew up to the throne room and sat in the throne. He smiled evilly. He now had a huge army to help him get revenge and cause all the destruction he ever wanted.

"It feels good to be in charge." Said Dan with a grin as he rested his arms behind his head.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 The Return

A Dark Future  
Chapter 14 The Return  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters. This is just a story for fun.

Dan explored his new castle he went to survey his new fortress and his recently acquired army. He then caught a glance of his reflection in a nearby mirror. He stopped to look at himself. He had indeed changed over the time he had spent in the Ghost Zone. He was taller and more muscular. He had a some white hair on his chin now and his outfit looked old and worn out from all the battles he had been in.

"I believe it's time for a change of clothes." Said Dan.

He summoned a tailor ghost to take his measurements and create a new outfit.

"I want it to be black and white with a D on the chest, I also want a cape that's black on the inside and white on the outside." Said Dan.

"Yes sir. Right away sir." Said the tailor as it flew off to get to work.

Dan went into the room that was now his quarters. He went into the bathroom and looked at his face. He carefully emitted some energy from his finger and shaved some of the hair off his face, when he was done he had a little beard on his chin. Dan smiled at himself. He heard a knock at his door and opened it. He saw the tailor with the new outfit.

"Thanks." Said Dan as he took the outfit and closed the door.

Dan took off the old outfit and changed into the new one. He looked into the mirror and liked what he saw. He was indeed an imposing sight with his new outfit.

"Just wait until they see me now." Said Dan.

He then summoned Fright Knight and told him to bring a dozen or so guards into the throne room, when they arrived Dan strolled in and face them.

"Were going on a little trip to Earth to visit some old friends of mine. We're not going to do some serious invading just yet, were just going to let the message of impending doom sink into their minds and then will strike! That is where the fun begins!" Said Dan as he opened up a portal to Amity Park.

"Your power is impressive master. We will follow your every command." Said Fright Knight.

"Excellent I hate to have to punish anyone, who might be useful to me." Said Dan as he walked over to a nearby closet and put on a clock and a white mask.

"What are those for?" Asked Fright Knight.

"Oh there to conceal my identity until the big reveal to my enemies that I've returned." Replied Dan. "Now lets go." He said.

All the ghost entered the portal and vanished.

In Amity Park at FentonWorks Valerie and Dani were having lunch in the kitchen. The two of them had changed over the past years. Valerie was a bit taller, with a muscular body, and shorter hair. Dani was taller with a muscular body. The two of them had become close after banishing Dan to the Ghost Zone. The had a sisterly bond with one another. Valerie saw Dani as a little sister and Dani saw Valerie as a big sister.

The past two years had gone on quietly with a few ghost attacks, but nothing to serious that they couldn't handle. Little did they know that an old enemy was fixing to make a big return. The Ghost alarm went off and the two of them rushed to the lab where they met up with Damon.

"What's going on?" Asked Valerie as she suited up.

"A ghost portal just opened up over town and over a dozen ghost came out." Said Damon.

"Little over a dozen. Those aren't bad odds." Said Dani as she transformed into her ghost self.

A computer monitor popped up showing a dozen skeleton soldiers, Fright Knight, and a hooded mask figure.

"We'll I recognize Fright Knight and the skeleton ghost, but who's the one wearing the mask?" Asked Valerie.

"Unknown, but I think his the one, who opened the portal." Said Damon.

"Who cares his just another guy will beat up." Said Dani impatiently.

"Alright lets get going. We're going to teach these ghost not to mess with our town." Said Valerie as she and Dani left the lab.

The two of them took to the sky and flew towards the group of ghost.

"Alright Fright Knight, I don't know, what your up to, but were going to stop you." Said Valerie as she pointed a blaster at Fright Knight.

"Ha! It's not me you have to worry about, it's my new master you should be worried about." Said Fright Knight as he pointed to the masked ghost.

The masked ghost pointed down and he, Valerie, and Dani landed on the roof of a nearby building.

"Hello Dani. Hello Valerie. It's been a long time since I've seen both of you." Said the masked ghost.

Valerie and Dani were startled that the ghost knew their names and claimed to know them.

"Just who are you?" Demanded Valerie as she pointed her blaster at the masked ghost.

The masked ghost broke out into mad laughter as white flames shot out of his body and around him. Valerie and Dani stepped back startled. The ghost was gone and in it's place was a pillar of fire. Then out of the fire a figure stepped out wearing a black and white outfit with a D on the chest and wearing a cape. Valerie and Dani felt a cold shiver go down their spines as they began to recognize the ghost.

"Ta da! Thats right folks Dan is back! Now that was a entrance! You should see the looks on your faces! Priceless! It's look like you saw a ghost, which you did!" Laughed Dan.

"You, but...how?" Asked Valerie.

"Oh I managed to gain some new powers while I was away. Now I'm stronger then ever. I won't be so easily defeated like last time. Banishing me to the Ghost Zone won't work now, because I can do this!" Said Dan as he opened a ghost portal in front of them.

Valerie and Dan starred in complete shock as Dan closed the portal. Before Valerie and Dani could do anything Dan flew forward and grabbed them both by the throat and lifted them up.

"Dan please...don't do this!" Gasped Dani.

"Oh don't worry cousin I'm not going to kill you just yet. That would be no fun. I just came to announce my return. I'm going to wreck this world and kill and destroy every last person and city on this planet. Then I'm going to come back here and wreck this nice little town and then I'm going to slowly kill both. It will be payback for what you did to me the last time we met." Said Dan as he dropped the two heroes on the ground. "You should go treasure what little time I'm giving you, I'll be back and I'll have an army with me. There's no way you can possible beat me. So until we meet again farewell it was nice having this little chat with you." Said Dan as he flew into the sky laughing.

Dan called his forces to him. He then created a portal and they vanished. Valerie and Dani starred at the sky massaging their throats.

"This is bad." Said Dani.

"Yeah...his back and his stronger then ever. I guess it was to much of a dream to think he would be gone forever." Said Valerie.

"Don't give up we aren't beaten yet. We got a bunch of gadgets at home we can defend the town and us with. Will become stronger and beat him. I refuse to lose to that monster!" Said Dani with determination in her eyes.

"I see more of of your cousin's good qualities in you everyday. If he was still good he would be proud of you." Said Valerie.

"Thanks that means a lot to me. Now lets head home we have a war to prepare for." Said Dani.

The two of them took to the sky and flew home.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 Destruction

A Dark Future  
Chapter 15 Destruction  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters. This is just a story for fun.

In the Ghost Zone Dan was preparing his army for a massive attack on Earth. The thought of all the terror he was fixing to spread made him grin. Fright Knight stood by his side awaiting orders.

"I shall open a portal and then we will march out. I will lead the charge." Said Dan.

"As you wish my lord." Said Fright Knight.

Dan pointed his hands at the sky and waved them. A massive portal opened up above the castle. Dan faced his army.

"Today is the beginning of the end! My reign of destruction begins! The humans will know the meaning of fear and utter despair! Will will destroy everyone and everything!" Declared Dan.

The army let loose a blood crazed war cry as Dan flew into the portal and they followed. The portal led to Wisconsin.

It was a nice day in a large Wisconsin city, until a giant green hole appeared in the sky above! All the citizens just stared at the hole in shock. Then a giant white fireball flew out of it and slammed into the center of town creating a huge dust cloud and a crater! Windows were broken and cars and people were sent flying from the impact. After a few seconds a few brave citizens approached the edge of the crater. In the center of the crater was a man wearing a black and white outfit with a D on the chest complete with a cape. He had green skin, red eyes, and a hair made out of white fire. The man grinned evilly at the assembled people.

"Boo!" He said as he unleashed a bunch of white flames from his hands killing several people in an instant!

The remaining people ran and screamed for their lives. As the man flew into the sky and started blasting the crowd with green blast of energy killing several fleeing citizens. The man laughed as he flew down and pick up a large truck and threw it at a building! The truck exploded killing several of the buildings occupants and setting the building itself on fire!

"That's right humans scream and run! From this day forth I Dan Phantom am in charge! I decided who lives and who dies!" Laughed Dan as he picked up several more cars and threw them at the fleeing crowd or at buildings.

This caused the people to scream and run more. A few people for no particular reason looked up at the hole in the sky and gasped as a bunch of skeletons flew out of the hole and started to attack the people! It was complete chaos!

A few brave news crew managed to get make their way through the crowd and get some footage of the destruction. The footage aired through out the world.

In Amity Park Valerie, Dani, were in the Fenton lab gearing and preparing for an invasion, when a news alert flashed on their computer screen. All three stared at the computer screen in horror as Dan and his army wrecked havoc in Wisconsin!

"I...can't believe...this! Look...at all the people those killing!" Cried Dani.

Valerie put a comforting hand on Dani's shoulder.

"Don't worry will figure out some way to stop him." Said Valerie.

"Why is he in Wisconsin?" Asked Damon.

They all thought about, why Dan was in Wisconsin, until they realized why.

"Vlad!" Said Valerie and Dani at the same time.

Valerie pulled out her cellphone and speed dialed Vlad's cellphone.

In Wisconsin Vlad had seen the news about Dan. Vlad had been working in a lab in a government building on some ghost research, when he saw the news. It nearly gave him a heart attack to see Dan return and now he was sporting an outfit that made him look similar to Vlad's ghost self. It brought a cold shiver down Vlad's spine. He quickly grabbed his cane, exited his lab, and made his way to the parking garage where he had a sports car parked at, when his cellphone rang. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Vlad it's me Valerie. Dan is back!" Said Valerie.

"I know I just saw the news. I'm leaving the government building I'm working at and I'm going to hide in a secret lab I set up in some caves." Said Vlad.

"We think Dan's after you for revenge." Said Valerie.

That stopped Vlad cold in his tracks. He started breathing hard and looked around nervously expecting Dan to come flying out at him at any moment. Valerie heard his breathing and sensed his fear.

"Calm down Vlad and just get to your lab." Said Valerie.

Vlad calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Thanks I needed that." He said.

"Your welcome." Said Valerie.

"Oh..um there's one important thing I need to tell you." Said Vlad.

"What?" Asked Valerie.

"I sent you a new Ecto-Skeleton. It should arrive soon and hopefully help you defeat Dan." Said Vlad.

"Thanks Vlad." Said Valerie as she hung up.

Vlad put up his phone and headed to his sports car.

"Hello dad leaving so soon." Said Dan's voice from the shadows.

Vlad froze and looked around trying to find where Dan was. Then he felt something grab him from behind and throw him across the parking garage! Vlad hit the ground with a thud as he landed on his side. Pain shot through his body as he tried to get up. Dan appeared in front of him and picked him up by his shirt. He lifted him up until they were face to face.

"Hello dad it's been awhile how you've been doing?" Asked Dan with a mischievous smile.

"Don't call me that!" Said Vlad.

"Oh come on I'm fused with your ghost half, so that makes us related." Said Dan.

"What do you want from me?" Asked Vlad.

"Oh I want to torture you and humiliate, but on the other hand I should thank you. After all your the one who made me by separating my ghost half from my human half." Said Dan.

"I was trying to half both your halves! I wanted you to both be at peace, I didn't want any of this to happen!" Said Vlad.

"But it did and I thank you for your part in freeing me from my human half and my humanity." Said Dan as he dropped Vlad to the floor. "I'll let you go scurry away and hide in whatever little hole you have, but I will find you at some point and will have some serious bonding time. Bye cheesehead." Said Dan as he flew out of the garage.

Vlad picked up his cane and stood shakily to his feet. His heart pounding as he got into his sports car and drove off.

Dan flew into the sky and laughed at the terrified look that was in Vlad's eyes, when he saw Dan. It was completely priceless! Dan saw a large group of military forces approaching the city.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Laughed Dan with glee as he headed towards the military forces.

The military forces saw him coming and opened fire on him. Dan dodged several bullets and missiles. A nearby by helicopter fired a missile at him. Dan dodged it, grabbed it, and hurled it right back at the helicopter causing it to explode and fall to the ground killing several soldiers! Dan flew about flew about blasting helicopters to bits with his energy attacks. Soon all the helicopters were destroyed.

"Time for a little ground work." Said Dan as he landed on the ground between two tanks.

One tank pointed it's cannon at Dan, who stuck his fist into the nose of the tank. The tank fired and collided with Dan's fist. The tank exploded into a giant fireball. Dan blew some gun powder off his fist and turned to the other tank. He grabbed it by it's gun barrel and picked it up. Dan then started swing the tank like a club smashing the other military vehicles to pieces and crushing a bunch of solders to death. The ground was stained red. Covered with the bodies of dead soldiers and destroyed vehicles. Dan surveyed the carnage he had caused with satisfaction.

"That was a good warm up. Now I will del with the rest of the world and then Amity Park! This world is my now! I can do whatever I want!" Laughed Dan as he flew back into the city to see what carnage he could bring.

The world and everybody who lived on it were now his playthings and he would take great pleasure in destroying everyone and everything.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16 Death Dealing

A Dark Future  
Chapter 16 Dealing Death  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters. This is just a story for fun.

After a few days Dan and his forces had pretty much destroyed most of Europe. Dan had grown board board with the little challenge the humans offered him. He decided to go back to the Ghost Zone and cause a little havoc. It would be could to bash a few of his old enemies around. Dan left Fright Knight in charge of destroying what remained of Europe as he opened a portal and traveled back to the Ghost Zone.

Dan arrived back at his castle and went to his throne room and sat down. He started thinking about which enemy he should destroy or torture next. His keen ears picked up a small buzzing sound. He then felt something tiny bite his neck. Dan didn't move. The thing stopped biting and flew away. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw a tiny green mosquito flying away. Dan smiled he knew whose mosquito it was.

"Go on little bug lead me right to your masters." Said with a chuckle as he went invisible and followed the mosquito out into the Ghost Zone.

Dan followed the mosquito for several miles before reaching a large rocky island. The mosquito flew to the bottom of the island where a secret door opened up and it entered.

"Oh a secret lair. I'm going to enjoy destroying it!" Thought Dan as he went intangible and phased through the wall.

The mosquito flew into a lab and onto a glass slap, where it squirted out a sample of Dan's blood. Two ghost know as Penelope Spectra and Bertrand walked forward and examined the sample.

"Yes! We have a sample of Dan's blood. There are so many things I can do with it!" Cheered Spectra as she studied the sample through a microscope.

"Way to go us! I'll go send a message to Skulker. He'll probably want to come see what we can come up with using the sample." Said Bertrand as he went to a nearby computer and sent a message to Skulker.

"Yes! This sample of blood is incredible! The power and secrets it holds are amazing! Once I unlock it's secrets I could make myself young and powerful forever!" Exclaimed Spectra.

"Sounds good. I'm going to gather the others up." Said Bertrand as he exited the lab.

Spectra dint notice him leave. Dan watched from the shadows still invisible.

"I wonder who else is here?" Wondered Dan as he followed Bertrand out of the lab.

Over the past few years since Dan arrived in the Ghost Zone, many of his old enemies had banned together to help defend themselves. Spectra and Bertrand had gathered a lot of ghost to their side promising them sanctuary and protection as long as they gave them their loyalty. There were six other ghost, who were Dan's old enemies, but when they heard about Dan's brutality and viciousness they had joined up with Spectra in a flash. There was Princess Dorathea or Dora the dragon as she was better known as, Desiree, Sidney Poindexter, Klemper, Youngblood, and his Assistant.

Bertrand had gathered them all up outside the lab to tell them about the recent news.

"So the plan is to fight fire with fire." Said Dora.

"That makes sense." Said Poindexter as he adjusted his glasses.

"Ar it's going to be flood bath." Said Youngblood who was dressed as a pirate.

"Blood bath sir." Said Assistant who was a parrot sitting on Youngblood's shoulder.

"Oh Blood bath." Said Youngblood.

Dan who was invisible and floating above the gathered ghost decided to make his presence know.

"We'll look at what we have here. A gathering of bunch of my old enemies in one place. It must be my lucky day." Said Dan as he became visible and descended to the floor.

All the ghost freaked out and leaped back from Dan. Spectra heard the noise and came out of her lab.

"What is going on here?" She demanded.

She saw Dan and realized what was going on. Spectra quickly took charge.

"Bertrand you and the others hold him off, while I work. I should have something that can beat Dan in a few minutes." Said Spectra as she back into her lab.

"Yes...Spectra." Said Bertrand and the other ghost faced Dan.

Desiree flew forward to attack. Dan just smiled.

"I wish you would hold still." He said.

Desire body froze in mid air. Dan gathered some energy and fired it at Desire! The poor ghost screamed as she was completely destroyed. Dan just laughed. Klemper appeared behind him.

"You hurt friend!" He bellowed as he unleashed a frost blast and froze Dan in a block of ice.

All the ghost starred in amazement at their good fortune. However it only lasted a few seconds. Dan's hand shot out and grabbed Klemper by the face. And erupted into flames. Klemper screamed as his whole body caught on fire! In a few seconds Dan was freed and Klemper was just a burned and blackened corpse.

"Whose next?" Asked Dan as he approached the other ghost.

Youngblood turned his hook into a cannon and fired at Dan. Dan easily dodged the attack and blasted Youngblood with flames killing him instantly. Assistant managed to avoid the blast, but Dan grabbed the tiny parrot and crushed him in his hands. Assistant gave a tiny scream before he was crushed and reduced to a pile of ashes.

"You fiend! Take this!" Shouted Poindexter as he pulled out a pen and squirted some ink into Dan's eyes blinding him.

Dora transformed into her dragon form and blasted Dan with fire. Dan became lost from sight in the fire.

"Is he dead?" Asked Poindexter.

Before anyone could answer a energy shot out of the fire and cut off the amulet around Dora's neck. Dan walked out of the fire unharmed. He sped forward and grabbed both Dora and Poindexter by the throat.

"You two our going to make a cute couple of dead people!" Laughed Dan as he crushed their necks.

He dropped the lifeless bodies and set them on fire for good measure. Dan then turned to Bertrand.

"So are you going to fight me or are you going to run off to your boss?" Asked Dan.

Bertrand transformed into a green ninja with a sword and charged swing. Dan dodged the first swings. He then gathered some energy to his right hand and caught the sword. With a squeeze he snapped the blade in two! Bertrand quickly morphed into a large green wolf and pounced on top of Dan and pinned him to the floor. Dan freed one of his arms and punched Bertrand in the face knocking out several of his teeth and sending him crashing into the lab doors. Bertrand moaned and transformed into his regular human form.

"Now that I'm done dealing with the help lets go see the doctor." Said Dan as he walked towards Bertrand and the lab doors.

Spectra was working furiously in her lab trying to come up with a way to give herself powers similar and equal to Dan, when the lab doors exploded! She whirled around to see a burned and scorched Bertrand lying on the ground his face frozen in a scream. Dan strolled in and looked around.

"Nice place. I'm going to enjoy destroying it." Said Dan with a grin.

Spectra looked at the Bertrand, who she realized was dead. She then glanced at the room behind Dan littered with dead bodies and signs of combat. Spectra felt her rage boil at Dan.

"Your going to pay for that! I will make you suffer, for what you did to everyone!" She shouted as she fired an explosive disk of energy at Dan.

With super speed Dan grabbed the disk and threw it back at her! Spectra barely had time to avoid the attack. She quickly launched a giant energy hand at Dan, who just calmly raised one hand and stopped the charging energy fist. The energy fist simply vanished on impact. Spectra leaped forward and threw a couple of punches at Dan. Dan caught the punches in mid flight with his hands and squeezed hard. Spectra screamed and fell to her knees. Dan let go of her hands and punched her in the face smashing her through several computers and walls until she finally hit the ground with a thud.

"I must say doctor that I'm feeling way better now, but I'm afraid I have to cut the this visit to an end." Said Dan as he walked up to Spectra with flames dancing on his hands.

Dan fired a burst of fire at Spectra! Spectra screamed as the flames consumed her leaving nothing left of her but a scorch mark on the floor.

Dan dusted off his hands ad went to destroy the lab. After that he decided to go back to torturing the Earth. He opened up a portal and vanished.

A few hours after Dan left. Skulker, Technus, Ember, Box Ghost, Johnny, and Ember arrived at the lab. They all just starred in horror at all the death and destruction. They had a pretty good idea about who wrecked the lab. Ember clinched her fist in rage.

"I'm going make you pay Dan!" She hissed between clinched teeth.

On Earth Dan met up with Fright Knight.

"Were heading to America. The first place were going there is Amity Park. I have a little unsettled business to attend to there." Said Dan.

"Yes my lord." Said Fright Knight.

The army flew into the sky and headed towards America.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17 Sacrifice

A Dark Future  
Chapter 17 Sacrifice  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters. This is just a story for fun.

In Amity Park Valerie, Damon, and Dani were preparing for war in the Fenton lab. The recently arrived Ecto-Skeleton was sitting in a corner charging up. The group along with several construction workers and scientist to contrast several towers that would produce a giant Ghost Shield all over the city. It wasn't quit functional yet, but it would be soon. The Ghost A,arm went off. Damon looked at a nearby computer screen and gasped.

"We got a massive ghost energy signal heading our way!" He said.

"So Dan has finally come to settle the score." Said Dani.

"The Ghost Shield isn't operational. The workers need a little more time to wire the power to the towers." Said Damon.

Valerie put on her jumpsuit along with the Ghost Peeler Gear and jumped on her jet board.

"Come on Dani, we need to buy them some more time." Said Valerie.

"I'm right behind you sis." Said Dani as she went ghost.

The two of them flew out of the lab.

"Be careful you two." Said Damon as he watched them leave.

Dani and Valeri flew towards the approaching army.

"There's so many." Said Dani.

"Don't worry there may be a bunch of them, but we can take them. I got your back you got mine. We're sisters and we look out for one another." Said Valerie.

Dani just smiled.

"Alright sis lets show these guys not to mess with our home." Said Dani.

The two charged forward at the army. The army abruptly stopped moving forward. Valerie and Dani just stared at them. Suddenly the army parted and Dan floated between the rows his arms crossed and his cape blowing in the wind.

"Hello girls. Have you come to surrender or have you come here to fight? Either way you'll both be dead and Amity Park will be nothing, but memories and ashes." Said Dan with a twisted smile on his face.

"We've come to fight. Your not setting a foot into Amity as long as were around." Said Valerie.

"Yeah will never surrender to you." Said Dani.

Dan turned to his army.

"None of you interfere. This is my fight." He said as he turned back to the heroes. "Lets do this!" He said.

Valerie fired some laser blast at Dan, who dodged out of the way. Dani flew in and punched him in the side of the face sending him flying back. Dan stopped his flight and fired a few energy blast at Dani firing her to dodge. Valerie fired an energy net at Dan and knocked him to the ground. Dan let out a burst of fire destroying the net and freeing himself. Dani flew forward and slammed Dan into the ground. She had him pinned to the ground and started to punch him furiously.

"This is for all the people you've hurt and killed!" She shouted as she slammed her fist into Dan's face. "This is for becoming a monster!" She roared as she slammed her other fist into Dan's face.

Dan just smiled at her his face barely even bruised. Dani just looked at him in horror.

"You have quite a temper cousin. To bad it didn't increase your strength. Now it's my turn." Said Dan as he threw a punch into Dani's gut knocking the breath out of her and getting her off of him.

Dan stood up and picked up Dani by the leg. Valerie charged forward, but Dan swung and hit her with Dani's body. Valerie flew and landed few yards away her visor on her helmet cracked. Dan grabbed Dani by the back of her neck and held her up close to him.

"You two honestly thought you could actual beat me? Don't make me laugh! You guys losing to me was inevitable." Said Dan as he waved Fright Knight over to Valerie. Fright Knight grabbed Valerie from behind. "I'm going to give you both a quick death. I'm going to kill you dear cousin and Fright Knight is going to kill Valerie at the exact same time. It'll be a double kill!" Laughed Dan as his hand glowed with energy and Fright Knight pulled out his sword and raised it up ready to chop Valerie's head off.

Several minutes earlier.

Damon watched his daughter and adoptive daughter leave the lab. They were going to go fight impossible odds to try and buy the workers more time to get the ghost shield running. He looked at a nearby computer screen that showed the two heroes approaching the army. There had to be something he could do. His eyes landed on Ecto-Skeleton. He knew what he had to do.

"Hold on girls I'm coming to help." He said as he put on the armor and flew out of the lab.

Valerie was on her knees. She looked at Dani sadly. It looked like they were both going to die. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth expecting to feel the Fright Knight's sword to slice off her head.

"Get away from my daughters!" Boomed a voice from above.

Valerie recognized the voice it was her father! Everybody looked up to see Damon wearing the Ecto-Skeleton flying towards them.

"Valerie get down!" Called Damon.

Valerie quickly dived onto the ground as Damon fired a massive energy blast at Fright Knight. The blast hit the evil knight and sent him flying into his soldiers knocking several rows if skeletons down. This distracted Dan long enough for Dani to slam her elbow into Dan's chest making him let go of her. Dani turned around, put her hands together, and fired an energy blast at Dan sending him flying back several yards and crashing into the ground.

"Hey girls are you alright?" Asked Damon as he landed next to them.

"Were ok." Said Valerie.

"Thanks for the save." Said Dani.

Dan got to his feet and glared at the heroes.

"What a nice little family reunion. I see that you must be getting desperate if your getting the old man to help Valerie. Just because you have another fighter and his wearing the Ecto-Skeleton doesn't change the fact that you are going to lose." Said Dan.

"Will just see about that." Said Damon as he charged forward swing a massive metal fist.

Dan was forced to back away from the swinging fist. He then fired a laser at Damon making him stagger back. Valerie charged swinging her fist at Dan, who caught her punches in his hands.

"I'm going to rip you out of that tin suite and ate my time killing you!" Laughed Dan as his hands glowed with energy and he knocked Valerie to the ground.

He whipped his hands around yanking out chunks of Valerie's armor. Soon she was just wearing her jump suit and helmet.

"Do your worst!" Said Valerie as she glared up at Dan.

"Oh I will." Said Dan with a smile as his hands glowed with intense energy.

"No!" Shouted Damon as he charged forward swing his left arm at Dan.

"Your annoying." Said Dan as he dodged the attack and swung his glowing hand down like a sword at Damon's left shoulder.

There was a slashing sound followed by a wet metal thump as the Ecto-Skeleton's left arm fell off and hit the ground. Damon screamed as the Ecto-Skeleton fell to it's knees. The nano machines in the suit quickly sealed the wound keeping Damon from bleeding to death. Before Damon could do anything Dan blasted the head of the suit. Damon screamed as the right side of the canopy exploded and some shrapnel hit him in his right eye. The Ecto-Skeleton fell onto its side.

"Dad!" Screamed Valerie.

Dan just titled his head back and laughed Valerie staggered to her feet and glared at Dan.

"You monster!" Roared Dani as she flew forward and slammed both her fist into Dan's face sending him flying back several hundred yards.

Valerie ran to her dad and got him out of the suit. He was alive, but in pretty bad shape. Dani turned to Valerie.

"Get dad back into town. I'll hold my cousin off." She said.

"Alright just be carefully. I don't want to lose you." Said Valerie as she summoned her jet board.

She draped Damon onto it and hopped on. The jet board took off back to Amity. Dani watched them leave. She turned back to face Dan who was flying back towards her. He glanced up and saw Valerie and Damon flying away.

"It looks like the humans are fleeing. It figures without their little toys they are nothing." Said Dan.

"Your wrong. Humans are braver then you think. You used to be one and you were brave." Said Dani.

"Ha! My human self was a coward you should have seen the look on his face right before I ended his life!" Laughed Dan.

"Your a fool Dan. A twisted monster with no morals. In honor of your parents, friends, and human self I'm going to beat you." Said Dani with determination in her eyes.

"Oh you sound a lot like me back in the day. Now bring it on!" Said Dan waving his hands in a challenge.

Dani charged forward at Dan. Dan released an energy beam at her. Dani spun over the blast and slammed a kick into Dan's shoulder. Dan gritted his teeth in annoyance. He grabbed Dani by the leg and hurled her into the sky! He flew off after her. Dan threw a punch at Dani, but she dodged out of the way and tackled him. The two flew towards the ground and crashed into it with Dani on top of Dan.

Dani looked up and realized that they had landed about twenty yards from Amity. Dan threw Dani off of him and got up. He noticed Amity and smiled.

"We'll it looks like you escorted right to Amity's door step. Thanks for that. Now I'm going to destroy it!" Chuckled Dan.

Dani looked at the edge of town and saw Valerie with a bunch of doctors tending to Damon. Valerie looked and saw Dani and Dan. Her eyes widen in shock at how close they were. Dani turned to face Dan.

"I won't let you set one foot in Amity as long as I still have a breath in my body!" Roared Dani as she flew forward and delivered a devastating punch to Dan's face knocking him back a few feet.

Dani pressed forward and delivered a few more powerful punches to Dan knocking him back a few more feet. Dani threw a powerful right, but this time Dan was ready. He caught her arm in one hand and brought his other arm crashing down on her exposed arm! There was a loud snapping sound! Dani screamed and fell to her knees her right arm broken and hanging limply by her side.

"Ha! All your talk and determination all added up to nothing. I win! You could never beat! The world is mine and your precious Amity is fixing to be destroyed along with everybody you care for!" Laughed Dan.

Dani just smiled and chuckled.

"Oh have you gone mad? Have you realized how completely hopeless your struggle has been?" Asked Dan.

"No. I just can't believe how easy you were to fool. I wasn't trying to beat you I was stalling you!" Said Dani as she staggered to her feet.

"Stall?" Said Dan in confusion as he turned around.

For the first time he noticed the weird towers around Amity that were humming with energy. Dan realized that they were Ghost Shield towers fixing to turn on! A green energy was starting to emerge from them.

"No!" Shouted Dan as he flew at Amity at full speed.

Just when it looked like he was fixing to make it into Amity the Ghost Shield sprung up and Dan slammed into. Dan screamed as his body was bombarded with energy! With a mighty burst Dan was sent flying away from the Ghost Shield! He landed several yards away. Dan staggered to his feet in rage.

"Lets see how you handle this!" He shouted as he opened up a portal and vanished into it.

A portal tried to open up in Amity, but it was being blasted with Ecto energy and couldn't stay open very long. Dan tried to exit it and attack Amity, but he got hit by the energy and was forced to close the portal. Dan reappeared outside of Amity fuming.

Meanwhile Dani was floating to Amity. She turned back into her human self and took a few steps towards Amity. Valerie was running towards her waving.

"Come on Dani you can make it!" Called Valerie.

Dani was only three feet away, when Dan appeared behind her.

"Congrats on out smarting me, but I'm afraid this is going to end in your death!" Shouted Dan as he shot an energy beam right into Dani's back!

The blast sent Dani flying into Amity., where she landed on her face her back burned and scorched.

"Dani!" Screamed Valerie as she rushed to her adoptive sister's side and cradled her head.

"Valerie...did we...keep..him..out of...Amity?" Asked Dani.

"Yes...we did thanks to you. Now just hold on...save your strength. Your...going to be ok." Said Valerie as a few tears fell from her eyes.

Dani shudder and coughed.

"I don't...think...I can make...it." Gasped Dani.

"No...don't talk like...that! Your going to...be ok! Just...stay with me!" Cried Valerie.

"Everything..is going...dark. Sis before I...go...I just want you...to...know I...love you. Your were the...best sister...ever." Said Dani.

"I...love..you...to!" Cried Valerie.

Dani gave Valerie a smile and closed her eyes. Her chest heaved onc more time and stopped. Dani was dead! Valerie broke into tears as she clutched Dani's limp body in her arms. Dan just laughed.

"You know if I still had a human heart and emotions I might have felt some kind of sadness or guilt for killing my cousin, but I don't. She was a obstacle that needed to be removed." Said Dan.

Valerie gently laid Dani on the ground. She stood up and walked to the edge of the Ghost Shield and glared at Dan. She heard voices in her head demanding her to go out there and hurt Dan anyway possible, but she knew she would just end up getting her self killed. There was her father to care for and the people of Amity need someone to defend them.

"Listen to me well ghost! I don't care how powerful you are. Your not getting in here and one day I will figure out some way to kill you for the people you've killed especially for what you did to Danny and Dani!" Shouted Valerie.

Dan just smiled wickedly.

"Oh don't worry I will figure some way to break in and when I do I will personal kill every man, woman, and child. I will make you watch each and everyone of their deaths. This little bubble won't keep me out forever. I will crush it along with any hope humanity has!" Said Dan.

With that said he flew away to rejoin his army. Valerie watch him leave. She walked over and picked up Dani's body and walked away.

In the weeks that followed Dan and his forces went on to destroy most of United States. Refuges fled to Amity for safety. Valerie and her father Damon set up a funeral for Dani. Damon covered up his missing arm with a sleeve and he wore an eyepatch over his missing eye. After the casket containing Dani's body was buried. Valerie and Damon put flowers on the grave.

"Goodbye sis...you were a good little sister for the...the three years we spent together as a family. I'll miss...you." Said Valerie as tears fell from her eyes.

Damon embraced Valerie with his one arm. The two of them left the cemetery and went back to FentonWorks.

In the Ghost Zone Clockwork watched the scene sadly. Just because he knew the outcome of that battle didn't mean it wouldn't make him sad. He looked at a portal that showed Dan laughing insanely as he destroyed a city.

"You past will come and seal your fate." Said Clockwork as he looked at an image of the young hero Danny Phantom. "It's only a matter of time."

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18 New Power

A Dark Future  
Chapter 18 New Power  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters. This is just a story for fun.

For the next six years Dan and his forces ravaged the Earth and the Ghost Zone. Both inhabitants of both the Earth and the Ghost Zone hated and feared Dan. At the current moment Skulker Technus, and Ember were each developing their own plans to kill Dan once and for all. Technus and Skulker were developing a energy sucking device to weaken Dan called the Phantom Palm Pummeler. Ember was setting up a trap that evolved a bunch of super size speakers and her voice. The speakers were set up on a desert island disguised as boulders. When they were ready they went looking for Dan. They found out that he liked taking little solo flights out of his castle every day.

"Ok here the plan. Technus and me are going to confront Dan and blast him with the Phantom Palm Pummeler. If that doesn't work will lead him to your little sound trap." Said Skulker.

"Alright you be careful and save some for me." Said Ember.

"Will do." Said Skulker as he and Technus flew off.

Dan was flying out of his castle to go on his leisurely flight. There was one thing on his mind. Getting rid of the Ghost Shield and destroy the last bit of humanity. Dan also wonder where Vlad was hiding. Dan and his forces had destroyed most of the world, but have found no trace of Vlad. He was probably hiding in a hole somewhere. Dani's train of thought was interrupted by a laser blast that forced him to dodge.

"Who did that?" Demanded Dan as he looked up and saw Skultech flying above him.

"Hello Dan." Greeted Skulker.

"We have a special treat for you." Said Technus.

"Oh if it isn't a couple of my old enemies who finally decided to come out from hiding under their rock." Said Dan with a grin.

"Oh you won't be laughing when were done with you." Said Skulker. "Technus fire the Phantom Palm Pummeler!" He ordered.

"Firing!" Said Technus.

Skulker raised his hand and fired a blue white energy blast that hit Dan and knocked him back a few yards. Dan glared up at Skultech. Skulker looked shocked and angry.

"I thought you said this would work!" Shouted Skulker as he glared at Technus.

"I said might work. Your the one who took my words out of context. There was no guarantee that it would make him weak!" Complained Technus.

"Are you two done arguing with one another like an old married couple, because I would like to start destroying you now." Said Dan as he got into a fighting stance.

"You have to catch us first!" Shouted Skulker as he activated his jets and took off.

Dan took off after them. After a few minutes of flying they reached the desert island. Ember was waiting for them.

"Show time." Said Ember as she jumped onto of a speaker.

Skultech flew by her and gave her the go ahead sign. Dan stopped flying, when he saw Ember.

"We'll look at what we have here another one of my old enemies." Said Dan.

"This is where it ends Dan! I'm putting a stop to you here and now!" Declared Ember.

"Oh what you going to do? Bombard me with sound?" Asked Dan.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do! You may be strong, but not even you can handle a bombardment of super sound from my vocal cords and all these speakers!" Said Ember as she strung her guitar.

The disguises fell off of all the giant speakers and Ember started singing her song at full blast. The sound bombarded Dan with great force making his eyes bulge as he grabbed his ears. He fell to his knees in pain.

"Ha! Take that! This is what you deserve for all you've done to us!" Shouted Ember.

Dan couldn't believe he was losing.

"I...won't...lose...to...this!" Roared Dan in rage.

He felt some kind of power built up in his body like none he ever felt before. He staggered to his feet, opened his mouth, and let out a massive scream. A green blast of pure ecto energy, that made a ghostly moaning sound exited his mouth and slammed into Ember's sound wave smashing it to bits. Ember's eyes widen in horror as Dan's energy blast slammed right into her, destroying her speakers and her guitar, and sending her flying. She smashed into the ground with a thud. Every part of her body was in pain especially her throat. She tried to speak, but all she let out was a crock. Skultech landed next to her. He looked a little damaged. His body was sparking and Technu's screen was filled with static.

"Are you alright." Asked Skulker.

"No...really." Crocked Ember.

"Lets get you out of here." Said Skulker as he picked up Ember and flew into the sky.

Dan was on his knees breathing hard wondering what kind of power had he just used. He had never felt anything like it before. After a few minutes he regained his strength and stood up.

"I don't know what this power is, but I like it. I think I'll call it my Ghostly Wail." Said Dan.

He liked the name of the power already. Dan flew back to his castle and for the next few months he practiced using the Ghostly Wail on all kinds of objects. He used it to destroy buildings, rocks, and even entire islands! After several months he felt like he was ready to test his new power on the Ghost Shield there was no doubt in his mind that his new power would destroy the shield and then Amity would be exposed to him. Dan would take his sweat time destroying the last bit of humanity especially Valerie.

"Come Fright Knight it is time we crushed the last bit of humanity once and for all!" Declared Dan with a twisted grin as he opened a portal to Earth.

The two ghost enter the portal and vanished. The most evil being the Earth had ever know was fixing to wipe out the last bits of humanity.

The End.

To be continued in Clash of Times.


End file.
